The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger
by M4dG4rl
Summary: Legend says that a tiger will be born to be a ruler to destroy China. As The Dragon Warrior, Po is destined to defeat and kill that tiger. But what would it be if that tiger actually was… Tigress?
1. Prologue

A/N : Welcome, readers. And thank you for clicking on this story.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

_A long time ago, there were two strongest clans in the world. They were dragon clan and tiger clan. Both clans lived together peacfully as the rulers of China. Together, they brought prosperity and affluence for their people._

_But, that all changed 180 degrees when Khan, the leader of tiger clan wanted more. He believed that Tiger clan was destined to be the only ruler. To make his dream came true, he and all tigers embarked their journey to all of China and conquered village by village as brought destruction and misery to all innocent people._

_Long, leader of Dragon clan, was angry when he knew that Khan had been doing vandalism and colonialism in China. He decided that Tiger clan couldn't be ruler anymore. Of course Khan couldn't take it. He said,_

_"We must fight and the winner will rule China."_

_So, Long and Khan fought, witnessed by all of their people. Long won the fight and he had right to be the only ruler. But Khan was angry. He and all tigers did genocide to kill all dragons. Knowing that dragon was almost extinct, Long fought back against Khan and that time, Khan was killed. But before he died, Khan swore revenge,_

_"One thousand years to come, I will be born again as another tiger. When that time comes, I will continue my ambition to rule whole China."_

_After the death of Khan, all tigers were gone, leaving their place and built their own kingdom in a place called Darkest Land. Once again, China was safe with Long as its ruler. No one knew that all tigers still kept revenge in their hearts for the death of their leader. They waited for reincarnation of Khan be born even though it would take one thousand years. Anything they would do to bring their glory back._

_However, Long was worried the day when reincarnation of Khan would be born came. He was worried that China would be in misery again and no one could stop it since he was the only dragon left. So, before he died, Long said,_

_"When the time comes, Khan will be born again. China will be in danger. But don't be afraid because when it comes, there will be a warrior to protect China. A warrior that will defeat the reincarnation of Khan. A warrior with his pure heart ; Dragon Warrior."_

_Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and time continued until one thousand years had passed. The story of the fight between Long and Khan became legend and it handed down from generation to generation. According to Khan's promise, a baby tiger was born. A fortune-teller told the baby's parents,_

_"Your daughter is the reincarnation of Khan. Someday, she will be a ruler to bring destruction to China until a Warrior of Black and White comes to kill her."_

_"What should we do?" asked the baby's mother. She was so happy when she found out that her daughter was the one all tigers had been waiting for since one thousand years ago. But the parents didn't want their beloved daughter be killed._

_"Abandon her to a place and don't let her meet another tiger from Darknest Land. Do it and her fate will change."_

_After being told so, the parents got confused. They were in dilemma. Should they tell emperor Tiger that reincarnation of Khan had been born? or should they do otherwise thing?_

_They did choose the second choice. They ran away from Darknest Land and decided to leave their daughter to somewhere place. That night, in the middle of the rain, they walked as brought their infant girl until stopped in front of a building where they would leave their daughter forever. In Bao Gu Orphanage._

_However, fate united Dragon Warrior and reincarnation of Khan together._

* * *

A/N : Good start or bad start? Should I continue this story? Or should I stop it? I want to know your opinion on review box. So, review pleasee... :)


	2. Successors

A/N : Guys! Thanks for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. Wow... I did not expect you would like it cause when the first time I posted this story, I was like nervous.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Successors**

Valley of Peace, Jade Palace

Night had arrived. All warriors of Jade Palace had been sleeping on their beds. They were having beautiful dream. Well—not all of them. At least, there was a certain tiger disturbed by a real nightmare.

Tigress was in a place she didn't know where. The place looked so ancient and unfamiliar. But she was sure she was still in part of China.

A dragon and a tiger appeared. Both were fighting in front of her. But seemed they didn't notice at Tigress. Even, they kept fighting as if there was no any person around them.

Both The dragon nor the tiger were great fighters. But, the dragon was more powerful. He succeed killed the tiger only by bursting fire from his mouth, which devoured his opponent's body. After the battle ended, the dragon stared at Tigress, but he didn't do anything to her.

Tigress stepped forth closer to that dragon. In the rest of her life, she had never seen a dragon before. People believed that dragon wasn't real but only a myth. But some people believed that dragon was exist. And this time was her first time to see a dragon though it was only in her dream.

Before she could touch that dragon, situation around her changed rapidly. Sky turned into dark and land turned into red. Wind came and blows everything. Tigress felt uptight and she did back away slowly. Suddenly, the dragon transformed into a giant panda she knew best.

"Po?"

Po only looked at Tigress with his unusual gaze. There was something different with this Po. He seemed scary and terrible as if he was facing someone he hated much.

"You are China's enemy. All enemies must be destroyed." That was the thing Tigress heard from Po's voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I am destined to be a Dragon Warrior not only to defeat Tai Lung. A dragon sent me to this world to kill you."

"No. You won't."

"I will."

Po grabbed Tigress by the neck and choked her strong.

"Po… let go off me…," said Tigress as she tried to free herself. "It's me… Tigress."

"I know you. You are my archenemy and my major task is to kill you. China will be in safe without you."

Po showed his claw and all of sudden, he stabbed her neck.

"NO!"

Tigress woke up from her sleep, breathing rapidly because of that nightmare. For seconds, she managed to control herself.

Someone opened the door. Viper, her snake friend, entered the room.

"Tigress. Are you okay? I heard a scream."

"I'm okay." Answered Tigress, trying to look calm outside.

"Well then. I was worried. If you're just fine, then wake up. You're up late."

"I'm _'what_'?" asked Tigress, surprised. She got up quickly and opened the window. The sunlight shot directly to her eyes and it made her blinked in many times. "Why didn't you wake me up early?"

"Master Shifu forbids us. He told us to not wake you up because he knows you rarely sleep. Gee, it's weird. This is my first time to see you up late. Even Po was up early than you."

"Po?" upon hearing Po's name, Tigress remembered her nightmare. That panda killed her. Remembering that, she felt little fear even though it was just a dream.

'_Don't worry, Tigress,'_ thought she. _'Po will not do that. He won't hurt me'._

"What are you waiting for?" asked Viper. "Come on. Let's go to kitchen before Po eat your breakfast."

Tigress followed Viper went out of her room to kitchen. When they both arrived, the boys had already been in there. They were sitting on chairs as enjoyed their breakfast.

"Look who's up." said Mantis when he saw the girls.

"I never thought you would up late, Tigress." Commented Crane.

Tigress didn't respond their opinions. She pulled out a chair and sat down as stared at Po that was sitting opposite her. That panda looked worried about something. He even didn't realize Tigress' arrival. Usually, he was the first one to greet Tigress in every morning.

Tigress cleared her throat to get Po's attention. "Good morning."

"Hi Tigress." Po greeted her.

"Thinking about something?"

Po smiled. "Yeah. You wouldn't like to hear it."

"Why did you think that way? Why didn't you just tell me. Maybe I can help."

"Po had a nightmare last night." Monkey answered it.

"Ah… really? What nightmare?"

"Really bad and horrible."

"I know nightmare must be bad and horrible but how horrible is yours?"

"As horrible as when you failed to be Dragon Warrior."

"Just tell me what were you dreaming about."

"I killed you."

Tigress looked at Po with her scarlet eyes in surprise. "You…killed me?"

Po nodded. "It was the worst nightmare I had ever have. I felt different, as if I wasn't myself. There, I was the mighty dragon that was fighting against a tiger to protect China. When the battle ended, I saw you and I sensed my duty hasn't been completed yet before I killed you."

Tigress could hear her heart beating fast. Po's nightmare exactly the same with hers. _Is this a sign? But a sign of what?_

"Tigress?' asked Po when he saw Tigress was only silent.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? Oh, I knew it! I shouldn't have told you about that dream."

"What are you thinking, Po?" asked Monkey. "Thinking you scared her only with that nightmare? Impossible."

"That's right." Said Crane. "It's just a dream and will not be real. Anyway, unbelievable if you kill Tigress in the future. You cannot watch her be sad moreover watch her be killed by your bare arm."

"Of course I won't do that." Po said. But who knows ; The bad things always happen to Po and it also always be started everytime he gets a crazy vision.

Po and The Furious Five continued their breakfast. Tigress didn't touch her food. She wasn't in mood to eat.

* * *

Darknest Land,

Far away from The Valley of Peace, right ontop a hill, there was an enormous building, called Khan Palace. Khan's word was taken from a name of a leader one thousand years ago. The palace was twice bigger than Jade Palace. Around that building, there were some small houses and markets with some activities by its residents. The only thing what made Darknest Land was unique was because it was inhabited by only tigers.

Emperor Tiger, that no other than the thirteenth generation of Khan, was sitting on his throne in an huge hall. His wife, called Empress San sat beside him. They both were wearing white silk robe with some golden flower pattern. Not long after that, an another tiger that looked similary (but younger) to both of the emperor and empress came in, entering the hall. He bowed in respect.

"Father. You summoned me?" asked that young tiger.

"Yes. I'm highly sure you did know what I would tell you, Yuan Sheng."

"Is this about reincarnation of Khan?" the prince asked again.

"Correct." The emperor stood up. "It had been twenty five years passed since the birth of reincarnation of Khan. I did not expect _'they both_' hid the birth of their daughter- reincarnation of my ancestor- from me and now no one knows where they are. I'm afraid The Dragon Warrior that Long speaks of will appear to kill her. We must find _'this tiger_' before The Dragon Warrior do."

"What do you want me to do, Father?"

Emperor Tiger noticed at his son. "I thought you knew it already."

"Forgive me, Father. But there are so much things you told me to do."

"Apologise is accepted. You knew that reincarnation of Khan is our only hope to get our glorious back. Without her, we cannot run Khan's ambition." Emperor tiger glanced to the young tiger. "This year, you're twenty eight, aren't you?"

"Yes father."

"There is still twenty years left for you to become the next emperor."

"Father, can I say something?" asked prince Yuan Sheng again.

"Just say it, Son."

"Father. Actually, I can read where this talks is going. You want me to have a role to find reincarnation of Khan back to us, am I right?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"If I may, Father. Allow me to do travel to find her. I would be happy to do it for you, for our people and for our ancestor."

"I didn't say you have to do travel out of Darknest Land."

"I know, Father. But I think I need to do this. I'm the future emperor and I want to do something for our land."

"I'm happy the way you think. But you're a prince and it will be too dangerous to you if you are all alone out there. Take ten soldiers to guard you."

"I think I don't need any of them to protect me, Father. Let me do this by myself. Believe me, I can take care of myself."

Empress San stood up and came closer to her son. "I proud of you. You grew up faster than I thought."

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

A/N : What do you think about this chapter? You liked it :) ?

or hated it :( ?

I really need to know your opinion about this chapter/story so please leave me your review. It's not difficult to do it. You only need to type your opinion in box below and then click 'post review'. It's easy, isn't it?

Well, I have to go. I mean-really going to somewhere. It's my time to go back to boarding school and *look at the clock* ups, I will be late for my silat training.

Next chapter will be posted on Friday.


	3. The Weak Searcher

A/N : Here is chapter three. I'm sorry it takes too long to me to update. I also hate to make you wait too long only to read one chapter. But thanks for continuing reading this story. I hope you will enjoy it.

Warning : some error grammar will be found

I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

"Have you finished breakfast?" asked Master Shifu.

Po and The Furious Five noticed at Shifu's arrival. Since when he was in here? No one knew. Master Shifu sometimes appeared and disappeared undetected just like a ghost.

"We're just done." Answered Po. "You want to join in, Master?"

"No need, Panda. I had breakfast already. Anyway, I see there is no leftovers to offer."

Po looked down at his plate. Master Shifu was right. No more food.

"I came to tell you that I will be not in Training Hall to watch over your training."

"No problem, Master. But why?" asked Tigress.

"Today is the day when Master Oogway died a year ago. I want to be in Hall of Warriors in all of this day to meditate. I hope I could find a way to communicate with him."

"Oh…good." said Po. "I wish you could do it, Master."

Master Shifu smiled. But his smile disappeared when he felt something was not right to two of his students. The panda and the tiger.

"Alright. I know something is bothering you." Said Master Shifu. "Po. I sensed you're worried about something. and Tigress, I sensed something wrong is happening to you. Now, tell me what's on your minds?"

"That's not a big problem, Master." Said Tigress. "You don't need to know."

"As your master and father, I have a right to know."

"You're not my father." Said Po.

"Not you, Po. I'm talking to Tigress."

"But really, Master. It's not a big problem." Said Tigress again.

"I can tell you." Said Po. "Actually, I was dreaming that I was a dragon that killed Tigress."

"You killed her?"

"It's in my dream. That time, I thought I had to do it as if it was one of my duty as The Dragon Warrior."

"Oh…"

"And the weird thing, Master," said Tigress. "I got the same dream."

This time, Master Shifu and Po got shocked.

"How could that be?" asked Master Shifu.

"I have no clue. In my dream, I saw a dragon was fighting a tiger. After the dragon won, he transformed into Po," Tigress glanced at Po. "and then he killed me."

Master Shifu was quite but his mind was raging.

'_This is impossible,' thought Master Shifu. 'This must be wrong. They both aren't them.'_

"Master?" asked Po. "are you alright?"

"Master?" Crane asked. "Master Shifu?"

"Yes?"

"Master. You made us worried. Did you get a vision?"

"No. No…" Master Shifu sighed, hiding his feeling. "You may go. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Po and The Furious Five went out, leaving Master Shifu alone in kitchen.

"Master Oogway," whispered Master Shifu. "Is this a sign of that legend you told me?"

* * *

A tiger was walking by himself without accompanied by any friends or anything. He wore a silk white robe and a pair of matching shoes. Judging by the way he looked like, everybody would think that he was from a noble family.

Prince Yuan Sheng just arrived in a village. He looked around. It had been two days he traveled through jungle and river without any means. He was tired but everytime he remembered his father, the feeling of tired turned into spirit. However, he wouldn't back to his palace before he could bring the reincarnation of Khan back with him.

But first, he had to find a place to sleep for tonight before continuing on his journey tomorrow.

_ 'This valley is beautiful. I'm sure I can find a place to stay for tonight.'_

He looked up. At the distance, there was a hill with a big building on its top. Prince Yuan Sheng wondered what that building was. He thought that it was a palace but he knew it wasn't palace like he owned. Obviously that palace wasn't a house for an emperor or an empress. That palace could be a house for people with high rank in that valley.

_'Maybe I could stay in there'_ Prince Yuan Sheng spoke to his mind when he saw a building at the end of the road.

He just took some steps when suddenly five wolves blocked his way.

"Look!" exclaimed the biggest wolf. "A tiger is in here and he has much money."

Prince Yuan Sheng sensed something bad would happen over to him.

"Well. What are you waiting for?!" asked the biggest wolf to his men. "Quick. Rob him!"

"Hey. Wait a second!" prince Yuan Sheng stopped them. "Don't you know who I am? I am a prince. Son of Emperor Tiger from Darknest Land."

"Don't you know who we are?" the wolf asked him back, mocking him." We are robbers of The Valley of Peace."

"You will get penalty if you dare to rob a prince!" Prince Yuan Sheng tried to threat them.

"Did you think we would care? We even once robbed an emperor and we're just okay."

All at once, those wolves ran forward. However, Yuan Sheng didn't want to be robbed. But what he could do? He couldn't do Kung Fu. He didn't know how to fight. He regreted his choice for he didn't accept his father's offer to take some guards to protect him. Now he knew why every royal-blood always be guarded wherever they go. They were good targets to be robbed or kidnapped.

One of the wolves hit his head. Yuan Sheng screamed in pain. He tried to punch but another wolf held his arm while another punched him in the face five times until finally he ended it by kicking in the stomach.

Prince Yuan Sheng collapsed to ground. His view began to blur. He knew he would faint. He could see five wolves surrounding him.

"STOP THAT!" someone yelled.

The wolves turned behind their shoulder. Yuan Sheng tried to see who it was.

Six figures were seen. Weakly because of his blur view, he tried to observe those figures one by one. A snake, a monkey and a crane easily he recognized. _What kind of that little thing? Is that a bug? _His gaze turned to the biggest figure. He was black and white. A Panda. Prince Yuan Sheng moved his gaze to the last figure. That figure… was the most swiftly among the others. What interested Yuan Sheng was because that the last figure was similary to him. He focused his gaze that getting blur. _Is…is that… a tiger?_

Prince Yuang Sheng didn't have much time to observe. He was in comatose state.

* * *

A/N : What do you think of this chapter? Review please... I really need it. All reviews will always be appreciated.


	4. Advice

_A/N : Hello, Guys :)_

_Hey, thanks for all reviews you gave me in previous chapter. It means alot to me_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
_

_Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

* * *

Master Shifu closed his eyes and kept trying to make a connection with Master Oogway. It had been three hours since he started meditating, but he hadn't gotten any sign that he succeeded.

_'I have to keep trying'_

He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

_'Master Oogway. Can you hear me?'_ Master Shifu spoke without saying, hoping it could be heard by his tortoise master.

"Master Shifu!"

Po slammed the door opened. His voice was loud enough to break the concentration of that red panda.

"My God. Po. Can you stop acting that way?!" snapped Master Shifu.

"I'm sorry, Master. But I think you should see this."

Master Shifu took a second glance at Po. That panda was carrying someone on his back. A tiger, but it wasn't Tigress.

"Po. Who is he?" asked Master Shifu.

"I don't know, Master. The Furious Five and I found him attacked by five wolves that were trying to rob him. I think he's still alive."

Master Shifu took a look at that tiger. His robe was made from silk and it seemed expensive. "He doesn't belong here."

"I guess so. No one knows who he is but surely he comes from a noble family."

_'I knew it,'_ thought Master Shifu. _'This tiger isn't a commoner_. _He could be a prince or one of_ _royal blood. I have not seen another Tiger aside Tigress. Wait a minute—could this tiger be—'_

"Master Shifu?" asked Po.

_'There was a legend Master Oogway once told me about fighting between Long and Khan. He told me that all tigers in China lived and ended in a hidden place called Darkest Land since the battle. Perhaps—'_

"Master Shifu?"

_'Perhaps this tiger is from there. Yes, it's doubtless. But what is he doing in here? Oh no—impossible. The legend is true.'_

"MASTER SHIFU!"

Like getting out of bee sting, Master Shifu realized Po was calling his name. "Yes, Po?"

"Ow... what happened to you? You look worried."

"I was just thinking about something. Where are the five?"

"They are in the kitchen, making a potion and preparing food for this helpless tiger."

"Bring him to your room Po. I'll meet all of you later."

"Alright, Master."

Master Shifu turned away and stared around the hall.

_'Nothing we can do when fate is talking. Oh, Master Oogway. Please help me. I can't tell them about this. Should I tell Tigress that she is the reincarnation of Khan? Should I tell Po that he is destined to defeat her?'_

No answer

* * *

"Look!" exclaimed Monkey. "He's awake!"

"Shh... keep your voice down." hissed Viper.

Prince Yuan Sheng opened his eyes slowly. He realized that he was in a small room.

_ 'How did I get in here?' he thought._

"Hello. Are you feeling better?" a voice greeted him cheerfully.

Yuan Shen scrutinized around. He was surrounded by five figures he didn't know.

"Who are you?" asked Yuan Sheng.

"Woow... I wasn't expecting that to be your first question." Po replied. "Don't you wonder where you are or how you got in here?"

"I order you to asnwer my question!" said Yuan Sheng in high tone. "Who are you?!"

"That is not a good start for introductions but well—we are your saviors."

"You saved me?"

"Yeah. That's right, Buddy. Are you feeling better now? You seemed so weak when we found you."

Prince Yuan Sheng tried to remember what had happened to him.

"Where am I?"

"You're in The Valley of Peace." Answered Mantis.

"Valley of Peace?"

"Hey. Are you a wanderer?" Po asked again. "or... are you lost or something? I don't think you are from around here."

"That's true." replied Yuan Sheng. "I don't belong here and I'm not a commoner just like you are." Yuan Sheng pointed at himself. "I am Prince Yuan Sheng. Son of Emperor Tiger from Khan Palace in Darknest Land"

Po thought about something. "Mmm... never before had I heard about Khan Palace before. Surely it's located far away from here."

"Hey. You said you come from Khan Palace, didn't you?" asked Viper. "is people in there just like you—I mean—tigers like yourself?"

"Of course. We have been living in there since over thousands of years ago without ever venturing out as far as I did."

"You mean all tigers do belong there?"

"True, Snake. And don't ever try to mess with us. We're the strongest creatures in this world."

"The strongest, huh?" asked Monkey. "Does the strongest tigers like you always get beaten up easily by only five wolves?"

"I could have retaliated if you hadn't interfered. If only you came to see it instead, you would have seen me defeat them with only one punch." Yuan Sheng lied.

"Oh.. but we saw you unconscious when that was happening. How could you manage to attack those five bandits?"

"Ah... forget about it." Yuan Sheng tried to change the subject. "Anyway, you now know who I really am. I'm in a higher class than you are and you should serve me with respect."

"Excuse me?" asked Po. He felt cuious as to why this prince wanted to be served by them. "We don't look at you as a prince and you're nothing to us except as a victim needing help. Besides, we haven't even heard you say a simple 'Thank you' to us for helping you."

"A prince isn't suppose to say 'thank you' to commoners."

"And a prince with a good attitude always knows to thank someone that has helped him."

"I never asked for your help."

Po was annoyed at the male tiger. He wondered if people of high ranks always act all high and mighty like that.

The door opened. Tigress came in as she brought a bowl in her paw.

"I just finished making this—oohh—" she realized Prince Yuan Sheng had woken up.

For a moment, the two tigers just stared. For Tigress, it was the first time she had seen a tiger beside herself. She admitted it was very surprising. Prince Yuan Sheng felt the same. Surprised, but not like Tigress. He was surprised because he knew he'd just found the person he was looking for.

Tigress put down the bowl on the table. Actually, she wanted to ask Yuan Sheng everything about tigers; Are there many tigers out there like himself; Where did they live; Why had they never be seen before etc. But she tried to keep it since she knew it was not in the right time.

"Well," she said. "I see you are well."

Yuan Sheng only stared at her.

"I'm going now," she turned to Po. "Take care of him Po. He still needs your help."

"Don't worry about it, Tigress. You can count on me. You really know who I am, right?"

Tigress didn't say anything. She turned and left the room.

"Is she your friend?" asked Prince Yuan Sheng.

"Currently? Yes." answered Po. "But someday, it will be more than just a friend."

"How old is she?"

"We don't know exactly. Maybe it's about twenty five. I don't know. Our master, Master Shifu, adopted her from an orphanage when she was little."

'_From an orphanage?'_ those words gave a clue to Yuan Sheng. _'She must be the reincarnation of Khan. My search isn't useless after all. She probably doesn't know who she really is, but that's not a problem. What I need now is to find a way to take her back to __Darknest Land__.'_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Crane. "Are you up for something?"

"None of your business, Commoner." replied Yuan Sheng shortly.

Po was mad when he heard Yuan Sheng talking that way.

"Hey listen to me." said Po. "Can't you just be polite to your rescuers? Beside, we're not commoners in this valley. We're legendary warriors. They four, "Po pointed at his friends" and the tigress you've just seen are known as The Furious Five. And me, "Po pointed at himself" I'm The Dragon Warrior."

'_Wait a second. WHAT?_' Yuan Sheng was shocked. _'Dragon Warrior?'_ While he was told that the Dragon Warrior was black and white, what he didn't expect was that it would actually be a panda. And said panda was standing right in front of him. Things were moving too fast, way too fast. Deep down he knew that someday, he would meet the Dragon Warrior after finding the reincarnation of Khan, but surely not as soon as this?

He was at a total loss on what to do. Especially when he realised that instead of hating each other as legend had told, they were friends instead. Furthermore, that panda wished for more than just a friend.

"Why?" asked Po. "Surprised? Well—not only you. Everybody is always surprised when they find out that I am the Dragon Warrior. They thought it would be impossible for a big fat panda like me."

The door opened again. This time, Shifu entered the room.

"How is he?" asked Master Shifu.

"He's fine." replied Crane.

"Good. You five may go. I want to talk to our visitor."

Po and others nodded before leaving.

"I know you're up to something." Master Shifu said coldly after his students were gone. "You came to this valley with a purpose."

Yuan Sheng folded his arms. "Seems like you know who I really am."

"I know you. You're a tiger from Darknest Land. My master told me about it. Including about what the most desired by all tigers after waiting for one thousand years."

"Then you must have known what I want."

"I know exactly what you want and I'll tell you it's impossible. You won't get anything."

Yuan Sheng chuckled as stood up. "Looks like you're afraid to know that China's future is in your students' hands."

"I'm afraid of nothing as long as they're with me."

"Really? Then you're wrong cause one of them will no longer with you. You –know- what- I- mean?"

"I'm not stupid. You've travelled all of China just to find her."

"I've already found what I'm looking for. What I totally didn't expect is to find the Dragon Warrior as well. It's way too soon, but it's a good sign.

Master Shifu was conflicted. He wanted to get rid of the tiger from the palace immediately, but he knew that if he did that, it would lead to suspicion from his students.

"Listen to me closely," Master Shifu threatened quietly. "I advise you to get out of here as soon as possible. If not, you'll regret that you've come here. UNDERSTAND?!"

"Too bad, but I will go nowhere until I take her with me as instructed by my father."

"It's her that will go to nowhere and you can't do anything about it."

"Actually, I can. I can tell them everything, who they really are, what they're meant to be, what their destiny is. Hmmm..." the prince tilted his head. "I wonder what will happen if I do that. Maybe the master knows, eh, Master Shifu?"

"They won't believe it. They will never believe anything you say. Keep that in mind!"

"Oh... they won't. But I'm sure they would if they hear it from you yourself."

"Ha...ha...ha... Very funny. You think I will tell them about it?"

"Why not? Look behind you." Yuan Sheng gestured to the door.

Master Shifu did turn around. That's when he realized that the door was slightly opened. What he noticed however, was a panda-shape shadow was standing there, peeking in through the crack of the door.

"PANDA!" Master Shifu shouted.

Slowly, the door was creaked open. Po was rooted on the spot, a guilty look on his face. "Master Shifu." He spoke in low voice.

"Are you eavesdropping?!"

"I didn't mean to do that. It's just, I forgotten something. When I was about to come in, I heard you yelled. But I swear I didn't hear anything."

Master Shifu walked slowly to him. "Are you sure you didn't hear anything?"

"Uhm...actually, only a little. But I didn't understand it. You sounded like you were talking about someone. Mmm.. will you to tell me, Master?"

"Better that you don't know anything at all." Master Shifu said as he walked past Po.

Po stared at Yuan Sheng. "What happened?"

"Trust me, it's something I want to tell you, but you won't believe it anyway. You better just ask your master." Yuan Sheng said wryly

* * *

Master Shifu returned to Hall of Warriors. It was quiet and peaceful, but not so in the panda master's mind. When he entered, his thoughts were in turmoil. Feelings of confusion, anger and devastation were threatening to overwhelm him.

"Master Oogway," Master Shifu begged. "please, speak to me. I need your help." He kneeled down as dropped his staff. "I don't want to lose anyone one of them. Not anymore. Please, Master. Guide me."

There still was no respond.

Master Shifu picked up his staff and rubbed it in despair.

"_Shifu..."_

A voice. A really soft voice.

"Master Oogway? Is that you?" asked him in shock. "Master. You can hear me?"

"_I can always hear you, Shifu."_

Master Shifu was ecstatic. "Master. I...I'm glad I finally can communicate with you. I...I need your help, Master."

There was a little chuckle. _"You can solve your problems, Shifu. You are the Grand Master. The decision is in your hands. It is one of your responsibilities."_

"What should I do, Master?"

"_Do the right thing. A true Grand Master will not hide anything from anyone."_

"That is impossible, Master. They...they will not able to face the reality. I cannot imagine what will happen if they knew."

"_As long as you're their guide, there is nothing you need to worry about. Do it, Shifu. Do it..."_

"Master. I..."

"_Do it... do it... do it..."_ Master Oogway's voice receded into nothing.

"Master Oogway…" called Shifu sadly. He knew the connection was over for now, but he understood what his master had told him. He knew what to do now.

He stood up firmly, clutching his staff and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell them the truth. I hope I've chosen the right choice."

* * *

_A/N : Thank you for reading this chapter, guys :)_

_I really hope you liked it._

_As the author of this story, surely I need support from you. So, all of your reviews are needed to me. For those people who have been reviewing this story, I hope you still keep reviewing. And for my silent readers, I'm still waiting for your reviews, guys. Don't worry; all reviews will be accepted although it's a bad review. Everybody has their own opinion, right?_

_See you later :)_


	5. Two Different Fates

_A/N : Hello. Uhm... are you waiting for this chapter? I'm very really sorry (to those people who have been waiting for me) for not updating early but I was very really busy and still I'm busy with some unfinished works (homeworks, essay, project, etc). However, I'll always try to update as fast as I can. Oh, and I got help by someone for the chapter._

_Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

* * *

"Why would Master want to see us?" asked Viper as slithered to Hall of Heroes. Her friends following her.

"I want to know too." Said Monkey. "But believe it or not, I have feeling Maser will tell us something terrible. Maybe about an attack or an invasion or something in another village."

"Ow... why it is always something bad?" Po groaned. "We'd never get good news. Like a feast or vacation to somewhere beautiful."

"What are you expecting? We're warriors. We always get more bad news than good."

"Great... Now I almost regret being The Dragon Warrior."

"Po?!" Tigress glared at him. "Don't ever regret being a legendary warrior."

They arrived in Hall of Heroes, where their master was waiting for them.

"Oh. You have come?"

"Master Shifu. Are there any problems?" asked Po. " Is there another attack? Bandits? Pirates? Robbers? Thieves—"

"I summoned you all for another matter."

Po sighed in relieve. "Phew. That's good. I thought something bad is happening."

"If this isn't about any attacks, why did you call us, Master?" asked Crane.

"Well...uh, there is something I must tell to you. Something important." His glance never leaving the panda and the tiger.

"Something important?"

"I know I should've told you about this a long time ago. But trust me when I say that I just found out about it this morning and...and... was confused whether to tell you about it."

"How bad is it?"

"This could change your life. I mean—both of your lives."

"Both of us?" Po looking around at the ones he was referring to. Himself and Tigress.

"Promise me, that after I tell you, nothing between you will change or anything."

His students shrugged, but they said, "We promise."

"Very well then." Master Shifu paused in doubt. He looked at Tigress. "Tigress. Do you remember the legend I've always told you when you were a kid?"

"A legend?" Tigress asked back. "You meant about the fighting between Long and Khan?"

"Right."

"I know that story!" exclaimed Po. "My dad used to tell me that story every time I went to my bed when I was little. In that story, it is said that one day, the Dragon Warrior will defeat the reincarnation of Khan. Ah... that was a really awesome story. Even more so when I know that I am that Dragon Warrior."

"It's not just a story."

"Really?"

Master Shifu nodded.

"That was what really happened over a thousand years ago. It's a real story."

"I didn't know that. So, China will be in danger? Oh..."Po realized something. "I know what you'll say. I am that Dragon Warrior and you want me to defeat the tiger that will destroy China, right? If so, then this is bad news. But it will be fun cause I'll get save China all over again."

Master Shifu looked depressed. He leaned on his staff and shook his head. "I want China to be safe too, but I—I—" he couldn't continue his sentence.

"But what?"

"My Lords. How to say it...?" Shifu said in despair.

"Master Shifu," Tigress spoke as kneeled down before her master. "Is it something dangerous?"

Master Shifu couldn't hold back his tears. He dropped his staff and hugged his tiger student. He didn't say anything except sob.

"Master? What's going on?" asked Tigress.

"You...you must remember," said Shifu without releasing the hug." That no matter what happens, you are not a monster. You are a warrior."

"I know but—what's wrong master? Are you okay?"

Master Shifu released the hug. "I...I'm okay."

"I don't think so. You acting weird."

The red panda knew that he could not hide what he felt. Anyone would feel the same if they were him.

"Listen to me," said Master Shifu, he was trying to be calm. "especially you two. Po, now you know the duty that awaits you. You—"

"I know. I have to find and defeat the reincarnation of Khan. So, when will I begin my adventure?"

"Stop interrupting when I'm talking, Panda!" shouted Master Shifu.

"Oops. Sorry."

"I don't expect you to defeat that tiger. You must let it go free."

Po frowned. "Huh? But I thought—"

"Don't argue me. You don't know who you will face if you decide to follow your path."

"I know who I will face. I'll face the harshest tiger in all of China and even it's more evil than Tai Lung or even Lord Shen. If I just sit and let him go, China will be in danger."

"We agree with Po." Said Mantis. "You don't need to be worried, Master. We'll always there to help him."

"Juts obey my order!" snapped Master Shifu.

"Master," said Tigress. "I am a tiger myself. And I will help Po to defeat his enemy even if it is my own kind. You taught me that to be a warrior, we must protect the innocent and fight villains. Why did you change your mind?"

Master Shifu looked at her again with his sad look. "Because...because... that tiger is... you."

"Pardon me, Master?"

Shifu closed his eyes and turned away. "Tigress. You... are the reincarnation of Khan."

Silence filled the hall. They stared at each other in confusion.

Po laughed, broke the silence. "Ha...ha...ha... You're good in Kung Fu and stuff Master Shifu, but you're not as gifted in making jokes."

Master Shifu expression didn't change. He bowed his head, staring at floor. Nothing could be heard except for Po's laughter, but even that sounded forced.

Tigress, without expression in her face, only watched her master. "How do you know it was me? How do you know you aren't wrong?"

"Hold a second." Po stopped his laughter. "You weren't kidding?"

"I hate to be kidding about this and I hate this reality."

"But, Hey. How did you know that—that tiger was Tigress? There are so many tigers in this world. Come on... you must be wrong."

Master Shifu shook his head "I wish I was wrong. But the dream you got last night was a sign. A sign that the time has come for you to face your fate."

"No...no...no..."Po was still trying to convince his master. "That dream is only a flower bed, a faux. It means nothing. Other people could have the same dream as well."

"But the dream you got is a dream that only the chosen one will get. The dragon and the tiger you saw last night was Long and Khan. It is the truth."

"They both could be another dragon and tiger. This...this is must be wrong. I'm sure about it."

Master Shifu stayed silent.

"True, isn't it?" asked Po. "You're just kidding."

Tacitly, the master glanced at Tigress. On the outside, she was calm. But Shifu knew. Deep inside, she was in turmoil.

"Tigress," addressed Master Shifu in low tone. "Now that you know who you really are. Please, don't change."

Tigress just kept silent and didn't respond. With her current expression, it was difficult to guess what was going on in her mind. She just seemed like Shifu. Cold, calculative and pensive.

"I know it's shock for you," continued Shifu. "and believe me you're not the only one. If only I could choose, I would choose to not telling you. But I can't hide anything after all."

Po took a look at Tigress. He had a hard time believing that one day, this tiger would die in his arms.

"That's impossible, Master." said Po. "That won't be happening and you know that."

"I don't know anything. I don't even know what your future will be."

"Come on, Master. You—you can't take this thing seriously. Tell you what, let's forget what you just said and begin our activities as usual. We can pretend nothing ever happened."

To be honest, Master Shifu was glad to hear that from Po. He beginning to think that everything will turn out fine. He also felt proud to have a such student like Po. A dragon warrior that wasn't hungry for glory or fame. He admitted he was stupid to worry that Po would follow his path. Yes. Po was the perfect student.

"Thank you, Dragon Warrior," Master Shifu smiled. "I'm relieved."

Po waved his hand. "You know me inside and outside, Shifu."

"How about you, Tigress?" the master asked.

Tigress didn't reply. Shifu's happy face turned into one of sorrow to see that Tigress was distressed.

"Tigress?"

"Forgive me, Master." Tigress tilted her head. "I think I need some fresh air."

Without saying anything, Tigress starting walking away from her master and friends. When she reached the door, she began running. She didn't notice the other tiger, Prince Yuan Sheng, hiding behind a pillar with an evil smile on his face.

Master Shifu looked at the doorway. He sighed. "She can't take it."

"Should we go after her?" asked Viper.

"Just let her be alone. I'm sure she is heading out to peach tree to meditate. Oh, Po—there is one more problem."

"What is it? It's not something big, right?"

"It is. I want you to do everything you need to remove our visitor from the palace."

"Are you referring the prince?" asked Mantis.

"Indeed. He's objective of coming here is to take Tigress with him back to the Darknest Land."

"Hey! That can't be happening!" exclaimed Po.

"I know. Unlike us, all tigers out there still want the war continued. They'll keep fighting and won't stop until they get their glory back."

"Ugh. If I had known all these is going to happen, I wouldn't have helped him." grumbled Po. "I disliked him since the moment he first started talking."

* * *

_A/N : Thanks for reading this chapter, guys. I hope you liked it :)_

_If you didn't like it, just tell me in review box. I won't be mad as long as you use polite words. Maybe you can give me, the unprofessional author, some advice or anything. Yes. For my silent readers, don't be shy to review. All will be appreciated._

_See you later :) I'll try to be back earlier than before :)_


	6. Unfulfilled Dream

_A/N : Sorry for waiting too long. I was very really busy and now I'm still busy with some unfinished works, projects and essay. It really drives me crazy. Luckily I got helped by someone for the chapter. Thank you so much for all reviews you gave me for the previous chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

_Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda  
_

* * *

Tigress was sitting beneath peach tree. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't angry either. She was just gazing into the distance, deep in thought.

_'Reincarnation of Khan?'_

She remembered clearly what her master had just told them. She didn't know what to feel. Millions of different feelings were battling for control. Surprise? Maybe. Shock? Probably. Despair? Most likely. Any word that could be used describe her feeling wouldn't be a good one.

Tigress tried to remember the night twenty years ago when Master Shifu told her about the legend.

_Flashback,  
_

_"Sleep, Tigress." said Master Shifu as yawned tiredly. He was trying to lull the little tiger to sleep. "You have to up early in the morning to begin your very first training."_

_ "But I cannot sleep, Master." answered the little tiger on her bed. Her eyes showed that she wasn't at ease with her new room._

_ "Are you feeling uncomfortable with this new place?" asked her master. Tigress nodded._

_ Shifu sighed. He had forgotten how to deal with children who have trouble sleeping ever since Tai Lung was imprisoned._

_ "Master?" the little girl called him nervously._

_ Shifu turned his attention to her. "Yes?"_

_ "Can you tell me a story?"_

_ "A story?" Master Shifu frowned. He wasn't the storytelling type. "I don't know any stories."_

_ "Make one up."_

_ Shifu sighed again. He knew many stories but none of them was fit to be told to a five year old girl. But who knows, maybe one of them could make her sleep._

_ "After I tell you a story, will you sleep?"_

_ The little tiger nodded again._

_ "Hm… okay…" Shifu sat down at the edge of the bed, looking up at the ceiling and considering which story he should tell. "Have you ever heard the legend about the battle between Long and Khan? Not yet? Well—I got this story from Master Oogway."_

_ "What happened to Long and Khan?" asked Tigress._

_ "A thousand years ago, China was ruled by a dragon named Long and a tiger named Khan."_

_ "A dragon and a tiger?" said Tigress in excitement._

_ "Yes. But then Khan turned bad. He wanted to rule the whole China for himself by subjugating the people and conquering one village after another. He wanted all of China to bow at his feet."_

_ "Oh…" Tigress gasped as she widened her amber eyes. _

_ "Long the dragon didn't let that happen for long. He fought Khan and won."_

_ Tigress paid attention and listened to her master with a serious look on her little tiger face, as if it was her first time in her life to hear such a story._

_ "But Khan didn't let himself get defeated as easily as that," Shifu continued the story . "He swore that someday, he would be reborn as another tiger to continue his domination."_

_ "Oh no…" a frightened look appeared in Tigress' face. She pulled her blanket closer and wrapped herself tighter._

_ Shifu smiled to see Tigress acting that way. "Don't worry, Tigress. Long promised that a warrior called The Dragon Warrior would come to defeat the reincarnation of Khan when he appears. China will be safe."_

_ "Yay." Tigress cheered full of joy. She jumped off the bed slightly._

_ Master Shifu caressed the little tiger's head gently. "Now get some sleep, Tigress."_

_ "Yes, Master Shifu." She didn't know why, but she felt sleepy after hearing the story. Perhaps it was right that a bedtime story is an effective method to make children go to sleep. She laid down on her back while Shifu covered her with the blanket._

_ "Good night." said Shifu softly. He turned and began walking towards the door._

_ "Master Shifu?" Tigress called him again._

_ Shifu stopped. "What is it, Tigress?"_

_ "Master. Can I be The Dragon Warrior?"_

_ The red panda turned to that little tiger with raised eyebrows. "Why would you want to be The Dragon Warrior?"_

_ "I want to defeat the reincarnation of Khan. I want to save China."_

_ Master Shifu looked Tigress. She had an innocent and adorable face, just like any other kid. But when he heard her talking about being a Dragon Warrior, for a split second, he saw Tai Lung's face in that little tiger's._

_ He didn't want Tigress to have the same fate as his first adoptive son had._

_ "You will be one day." replied Shifu. "I promise I'll make you one. Master Oogway will choose you when you're old enough."_

_ "Thank you, Master Shifu." little Tigress smiled sweetly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. _

* * *

'_The reincarnation of Khan.' _

_She was the reincarnation of Khan. She wasn't The Dragon Warrior._

Those words kept haunting her. In all of her life, she had never expect or think that one day, she would be the enemy.

_ 'Is it true that Po will defeat and kill me?'_

Very funny.

She crossed her legs in lotus position to begin one of her favourite activity beside training. Meditating. She thought that by meditating, she could clear her mind again.

The tiger master closed her eyes and made herself comfortable. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She did it repeatedly until unknowingly, she mentally entered another world. She fell asleep with her back against the tree.

Her mind brought her to that unfamiliar place again. But this time, she didn't see the dragon, only the male tiger. The tiger was wearing a silver armour with a matching helmet that covering almost all of his head except his face. He was holding onto a sword.

Tigress watched the tiger that was standing right before her. She had feeling that this tiger was Khan. Slowly, the leader of tiger clan from a thousand years ago presented his sword to her.

"Take the sword and continue your destiny." he said with a heavy voice.

Tigress just stared at the sword without touching it at all. She wasn't interested in granting the old tiger's wish.

"I won't."

"Take the sword and continue your destiny." Khan repeated.

"Never."

Khan titled his head. "You can't avoid the duty that has been written in your destiny. All tigers count on you."

"Get away from me!" Tigress said angrily.

"I am you and I will always be with you to guide your path."

"I don't need you. Now go! I warn you!"

"I'm staying."

Tigress was annoyed. She rushed to Khan and strangled him. "Leave!"

A sound of cough was heard. Khan struggled to free himself from Tigress. "Let go off me."

Tigress didn't let Khan free. She kept strangling him with no mercy and with all the anger and frustration pent up in her heart.

"Please…let go..off me." Khan's heavy voice changed. Tigress was confused as of why his voice changed. And his expression wasn't like his initial expression.

"HELP…"

The situation changed rapidly. Her surroundings changed to peach tree hill, back to normal again. When she looked at Khan again, as fast as lightning, the tiger's face transformed into another tiger.

"You?!" Tigress quickly released her grip before she suffocated that tiger.

Prince Yuan Sheng coughed. He flailed his hands, gasping for air.

"You*pant*almost *pant* killed*pant* the future emperor. You *pant* could've been *pant* in prison."

"What do you want here?!" snapped Tigress.

The prince took a deep breath again. Once he caught his breath, he began talking in his normal tone.

"I'm looking for you."

"Looking for me?" Tigress asked surprisingly. "What for?"

"_What For?_ You mean you don't know my purpose in coming to this valley?"

Tigress shook her head.

"Your master just told you about you and your panda's fate, right?"

"Wait a minute. How did you know that?" Tigress examined Prince Yuan Sheng. "And who are you exactly?"

"Oh, so you don't know me yet? I thought your master has told you everything. I'm Prince Yuan Sheng, Son of Emperor Tiger from Khan's Palace in Darknest Land."

"A prince? From… Khan's Palace?"

"It's true."

"Did you just mentioned 'Khan?'"

"You didn't mishear. My father is the thirteenth generation of the leader of Tiger clan from a thousand years ago. You must have been heard about it. I mean—about Khan."

"I absolutely have."

"Well, so everything is clear. You know who I am and I'm sure you know who you are. I've come to take you home, to Darknest Land. You don't belong here."

"Oh yeah?" Tigress crossed her arms. "Who says I don't belong here?"

"Your fate, of course. We tigers have been living in Darknest Land since that battle. My place is there and if you think that you're a tiger, it means that yours is there too."

Tigress chuckled a little. "So you're wandering out of your safety zone just to find me? You think I will come with you?"

"Hah?! Don't tell you're staying here."

"I said it. Don't ever hope that I will leave this valley. You think I want to become a monster? Please."

"You can't say that. Listen to me. You belong to Darknest Land and must devote your life to the prosperity for Darknest Land. You are more than you think you are. There's no reason for you to remain here."

"Foolish Tiger," Tigress said that word to Prince Yuan Sheng. "Don't you know that your words mean nothing to me? Keep trying to get me out of here and you'll find yourself out of here even faster than you can blink."

"Excuse me? Did you just called me a _foolish tiger?_ Remember that I am a prince. If you are in my palace, I can have you hanged for it."

"But this is not your palace and I can do anything I want." she said, giving him a very hard kick to prove her point.

"Ouch…." The prince winced in pain. He wanted fight back but he couldn't do Kung Fu.

"It's you who's the foolish tiger," said Prince Yuan Sheng. "Really stupid. I'm surprise that you aren't even didn't curious about your biological family."

"What do you mean?"

"I could've told you all about your family, about your parents. You will never find out about them in here. Why choose to live here only to be a warrior while you could be rich and renown in my palace. When your time comes, you will even be honoured to lead the war to conquer China."

"And then be killed by the Dragon Warrior?"

"We have a strategy for it. You won't be killed. We have a way to win the war and defeat the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress kept watching at Yuan Sheng. "You're insane. Go away. It's you that don't belong in here. Go and don't ever return. Tell all tigers out there that the person they waited since the long time ago refuses to join them."

Prince Yuan Sheng ran out of words. Suddenly, he grabbed Tigress' wrist and forcefully pulled her so their faces merely centimetres apart. The prince looked straight into her eyes. "You are really—"

*SMACK*

Tigress slapped The Prince using her free hand. In the same time, she stepped on his toes and crushed it. Prince Yuan Sheng cried in pain. With her other feet, Tigress kicked his stomach.

The prince was lying on the ground. He saw Tigress' angry face lean towards him.

"I'm warning you again for the last time. If I see you again, you will regret ever touching me that way."

After saying that, Tigress walked away from the hurting tiger, making sure to step on the prince's tail as she left, eliciting a muffled shout from its owner.

"If I can't convince you to leave, I'll make sure the people around you convince you to do so." The Prince said after Tigress was gone.

* * *

_A/N : So. You liked it :)_

_or_

_Hated it :(_

_Please tell me your opinion about this chapter. For my loyal reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing. For my silent readers, I'm still waiting for your review. The next chapter possibly will be updated on Friday. See you ;)_


	7. Spreading Rumor

_A/N : To all my readers and reviewers, thank you very much for those amazing reviews you gave on the previous chapter. All are great :D_

_Now, I present you chapter 7. Hope you'll like it :)_

_Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

* * *

Po was on his way to the student barracks when he saw Tigress walking towards him, or that's what he thought.

"Hello." Po greeted cheerfully. "Did you have a good time meditating?"

"I didn't meditate." Tigress responded shortly.

"Oh. I thought you did. Shifu told me that you used to compose yourself at the peach tree hill every time you feel restless. So, what did you do there just now?"

"I—" Tigress almost told him about the dream she had just gotten." I didn't do anything."

"Huh? Really? Doesn't sound like you."

"Who cares."

Po shrugged. "Hey. Wanna join me? Shifu just told me to remove-you know-our guest, from the palace."

Tigress interpreted _'our guest'_ as Prince Yuan Sheng. "You meant that tiger?"

"Yeah."

"It's not necessary. He left five minutes ago."

"That's great." Po said happily. "But, he's gone? Just like that? I thought he had an unfinished business -ehem- he wanted to take you with him."

"I know about it already."

Po looked at her. He had a feeling that Tigress was hiding something. "Okay. So, everything is fine? Between us I mean."

Tigress looked towards the peach tree hill. The prince wasn't there anymore. "I hope so."

* * *

That Night,

Dinner was usually a frivolous affair with Po making jokes about himself and his awesomeness, drawing sarcastic comments from Tigress followed by general laughter by the rest. It was different today. There was no joking, no sarcasm, no laughter. Only an awkward silence that hung in the air.

The change in atmosphere bothered Tigress. She knew that all of them, Po included, was watching her warily as she sat down and started eating. When she looked up, they hastily turned their attention away, pretending to be interested in something else. As soon as she turned back to her food, she knew without even looking that they were staring at her again.

They were worried for her, but unsure of how to react when she's around. What they didn't realise however, was that their current actions was actually hurting her more. With all these going on, it's natural that she wouldn't have the mood nor appetite to finish her dinner.

She got up from her seat. "I'm going back to my room."

Without saying another word, she left the kitchen. But she didn't return to her room. She opened the barrack's door and continued walking until she reached Palace Arena. Feeling lonely all of a sudden, she sat down as she thought about her friends and their reactions during dinner.

"What are you doing in here?"

Tigress looked back over her shoulder. Master Shifu was standing behind her.

"Master Shifu." she stood up and bowed.

"Don't you feel lonely in here? Why don't you join others?" her master asked gently.

Tigress turned her face away. "It seems like they've changed."

"Changed? In what way?"

"I'm not sure. But I felt like they—they see me as a different person."

"Maybe it's just you."

"It's not just me. You weren't there Master. You didn't see the way they looked at me."

Master Shifu walked slowly until he was right beside her. "Of course they're acting that way. It's a normal reaction after hearing such startling news about you. Just give them some time. They will soon realize that you aren't what they thought you'll turn out to be.

Tigress just stayed silent, letting his words wash over her.

"Trust me. I'm sure that in the near future, everything will be back into normal. You don't have to be worried about being alone. You have me as your father. I will always be there for you."

Tigress didn't respond, but Shifu knew that she felt better after hearing what he said.

"Go back to your room," said Master Shifu before he left. "It's cold in here."

After Master Shifu was gone, Tigress began thinking about her master's advice.

_'You don't have to be worried. Everything will be back into normal. I will always be there for you.'_

* * *

Tomorrow Morning,

Po was walking down to his dad's noodle shop. As usual, he would offer to help his dad. Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop is always crowded and because of that, he seem to be forever in need of an assistant. Luckily Mr. Ping had a son like Po, who despite being busy with his duties as the Dragon Warrior, still takes time every now and then to help his dad.

When he arrived at the entrance of the shop however, he was surprised to see many customers surrounding his dad, talking to him with anxious and worried expressions.

"What should we do?" Po heard a goose ask.

"Oh, it's over now. China is doomed." said a pig as he clapped his forehead.

"Don't say that," Mr Ping said calmly. "My son will know what to do."

"Call Master Po here." a female goose looked worried.

"He'll be reaching any minute now. Oh—" Mr. Ping realized Po's arrival. "Po!"

Po walked in to the shop apprehensively as he stared at the worried faces from the customers.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

His dad approached him. "Po. Are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

"That Master Tigress is the reincarnation of Khan and she'll destroy China?"

Po startled. "Who told you?"

"Just a moment ago," a pig answered. "a tiger came by. He told us that the legend story of Long and Khan was true, and that Master Tigress was destined to destroy China."

_Yuan Sheng_

That was the only thing that popped up in Po's mind when the pig mentioned 'tiger'. So, the prince had started spreading the rumour about him and Tigress, the one rumour that they were trying to keep under wraps. Po didn't know why he was doing this or where he had gone to, but he was sure that wherever the prince is, he was still hiding somewhere in the Valley of Peace.

"Po?" his dad called him.

"Yes?"

"Is it true? Or—is it just rumour?"

"Um… actually, Dad, you don't need to be worried about it."

"Is it true or not?"

Po sighed. "It's true."

Everyone gasped. Within seconds, they started to panic.

"Hey. Calm down everyone. Calm down." Po said in attempt to take the edge off everyone.

"Calm down? Calm down he said?" exclaimed a rabbit. "How can we stay calm when there's a monster amongst us? She might destroy the lands around us, harm us even."

"That won't happen. Tigress wouldn't do that. We all know who she is. She's often out there, protecting the valley and its people from pirates and bandits. There was even once where she risked her life for me."

"She may currently be a hero of this valley Master Po." said a rabbit. "But history is full of examples of how a good person became evil just to satisfy their goals and desires. Tai Lung is the best example of all."

"Yes. But this is Tigress we're talking about. She won't change or anything. Come on, forget about all this. It doesn't even bother us anymore." Po said as he walked through the crowd towards the kitchen. "Now. Who's hungry?"

Everyone stayed silent. Although the Dragon Warrior had reassured them that nothing bad will ever happen, deep down, they were still worried. The Dragon Warrior wasn't a seer who could look into the future. He could be wrong.

* * *

_A/N : I know. This chapter isn't as good as the previous chapter (not funny and bit rushed). But I can't just skip this until the next one. The next chapter will be posted possibly on next week._

_Please don't forget to leave review, guys. I still need your opinion or advice. As an amateur author, I really need it for the progress of my writing._

_ See you later ;)_


	8. Provocateur

_A/N : Uhm...Guys. I'm very really sorry for not updating fast. It has been... how long? a week? two weeks? Well, again very sorry about that. This is December and we all are busy with exams and anything about school stuff. I hope you forgive me for my delay. Believe me I always try my best to update as soon as I can._

_Okay. I present you chapter 8. Hope you'll enjoy it. _

_Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda_

* * *

"Master Shifu. I think we have a little problem. Er, actually, it's not little. Mmhhh, a big little problem?"

"What are you trying to say, Panda?" asked Shifu.

"Master. The villagers — They know that Tigress is the reincarnation of Khan."

"What?" Shifu exclaimed. He aimed his staff at Po's face. "How dare you tell them about our secret."

"No...No...No... I didn't tell them."

"Then?"

"The prince did."

Shifu lowered his staff from Po's face. "The prince? Didn't you say he had already left?"

"Apparently not. He's still somewhere in the valley, spreading rumours about us."

"And their reactions?"

"Not good. They're worried that one day, the prophecy will come true."

"Master Po!" Zeng, the messenger flew in in panic. In his haste, he bumped into one of pillars and fell off. "AK..."

"Zeng. What happened?" asked Shifu.

"Master. I brought you letters from the villagers." Answered Zeng without getting up from the ground. He handed the scrolls over with his talon.

Shifu unrolled the first scroll. As he reading it, his eyes started to widen. He dropped the first scroll and reached for another, expression never changing as he read through all the scrolls. Two minutes later, he threw it all aside angrily.

"What did it say?" asked Po.

"What ungrateful citizens."

"Master?"

"I can't believe they wanted it."

"What? What did they want?"

"To banish Tigress from this valley." he snarled.

"You sure?" Po picked one of the scrolls and his jaw dropped as read it. "Oh my, this is really—"

"Unexpected."

"I was about to say crazy, but I guess you can could say unexpected too."

"I wonder what's on their mind. They want to exile one of their best protector?"

"I can't believe it too. This doesn't seem like them."

"Zeng. Where did you get this?" Shifu asked to the palace messenger.

"I was flying back from the market when a pig and his friends called out to me. They requested that I pass these to you. "

Shifu placed his hands on his head anxiously. "This is.. this is terrible."

"What is terrible?" someone interrupted. Tigress walked into the hall. "Master, was it you who said it?"

"It wasn't me." Shifu and Po quickly picked up all the scrolls and hid it behind their backs.

"Oh. So, I misheard. Is my hearing starting to get impaired?"

"Well, it is true that I said that, but it's nothing that concerns you."

Tigress was surprised. "What is it about?"

"Uh, nothing serious?" Po replied. "It's just me. I ate too many dumplings this morning."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well. Shifu told me that too much dumplings could slow me down. Being slow would mean that I'll be slow in fighting, and if I'm slow in fighting, I won't be able to kick the bandit's butts, which will mean that I won't be able to save the valley if anything happens. "

"It's not a big problem," commented Tigress.

"See? I told you that it wasn't a serious problem."

Tigress sighed. "Okay…okay… maybe I'm just overreacting."

"You're not, I think."

"I keep feeling that there's something you're hiding from me, like I'm not a part of you guys anymore."

"That's not true. You're one of us, no matter who you are."

"Huh. How can you be sure that you won't change your mind."

"Why? You don't believe me?"

"No, unless you can prove that you—hey, what's that?" Tigress had noticed the scrolls that Po was trying to hide pathetically behind him.

"What?"

"That. The thing behind your back."

"Oh. This? Nah, it's just letters from my fans. You know, sometimes I get like ten letters or so in a day. Can you imagine it?"

"And does Master Shifu have the same fans?" asked Tigress as she walked behind Shifu. Without warning, she grabbed the scrolls from him.

"Tigress! Don't!" Master Shifu stopped her from reading it by snatching it back

"Now I really feel like you're hiding something.

"This is none of your business." the red panda turned to Po. "You, come with me now."

"To?" asked Po.

"The village."

He turned to the goose. "Zeng, tell the villagers to gather at the bridge. Po and I will be meeting them."

Zeng nodded and then flew out.

"Can I come?" Tigress requested.

"No."

Before Tigress could say anything, Shifu explained more.

"Listen. For the next few days, I want you to stay at the palace. Yes, you are right. We do have a problem, but I don't want you feeling burdened, so let me and Po handle this."

"You can't do this to me Master." she protested.

"I can and I will. I'm ordering you to stay here till we return."

"But—"

"No more buts. Just obey your master."

"But—"

"Tigress, please." He said desperately. "Just listen to me, only for this time."

His student stared at him for a moment. "Okay. But believe me, Master. You can't hide anything. Sooner or later, I'll find out what's going on."

Shifu gave her a last look before grabbing Po's paw and dragging him out. The panda said a soft 'bye' to the tiger when he walked past her.

* * *

At the bridge,

Almost fifty animals were gathered around the bridge when Shifu arrived.

Shifu began speaking to them. "I'm sure you all know why you're gathered here. This is about those letters you sent me. Now tell me, who wrote it?"

A bunny raised his hand. "I did. But I'm representing all our opinions. We object to letting Master Tigress stay. We're worried about the dangers of having the future destroyer of China around us. We just simply can't live with her in the same valley."

"But banishing her wouldn't be the right choice." Argued Master Shifu. "Broaden your minds. It's just impossible for someone who has been protecting you to become your enemy."

"It is possible." Said a goose. "What about Feng Huang and Tai Lung. They were our heroes until they turned evil. If we had given them a chance earlier, they would've killed us long ago."

Po decided to speak up. "I understand how you guys feel. But you know, what we're facing is not a really serious problem. Even if it's true that Tigress will destroy China, you don't have to worry as you have me, The Dragon Warrior, to protect you."

Shifu elbowed Po. "What are you talking about?!"

"Just trying to keep them calm." He turned back to villagers. "As you know, I have defeated Tai Lung and Lord Shen, the two most evil persons that I've met in my entire life. No one dares to mess with you while I'm here..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Jade Palace,

Tigress was walking around the palace listlessly, a frown never leaving her face. She had never felt so bored and lonely in her life. Even the remaining of The Furious Five seems to be avoiding her. She had no one to talk to, and totally to mood to train. Now, she couldn't even leave as Shifu had basically grounded her to the palace grounds.

Being so preoccupied with her own thoughts, she didn't notice a figure blocking her route till she bumped into it.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologised. "I didn't notice —"

She stopped in mid sentence when she saw the person she had bumped into, expression morphing into a mask of rage. "You again?!"

Prince Yuan Sheng gave a bored smile. "Surprised to see me?"

Tigress grabbed him by the neck and unsheathed a claw near the tiger's eye. "How dare you show your face here again! My last punch wasn't enough?!"

Yuan Sheng didn't move. He just kept an eye on the claw. One careless move and he would find himself stabbed in the eye. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Get away from here!" she snarled. "I don't want to hear anything from you!"

"I'm very sure you do."

Tigress tighten her grip on his neck, making the prince gasp for breath. "Remember this stranglehold? It didn't kill you last time, but let me tell you, this time, it will."

"I...I just want...to tell you... about something... This... about your... master and... and your fat friend."

Upon hearing that, Tigress loosen her grip. This tiger knew something about Shifu and Po she didn't.

"You have one minute. Any more than that then and you won't walk out alive!" she threatened.

"Okay...okay... to the point. I know you've felt the changes in attitude from people around you. You friends are starting to doubt you and now, your master is looking for a way to banish you from here."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. I can prove it."

"You're lying. In fact, I should break your neck right now!"

"No! Please don't!" Yuan Sheng was worried. He could feel his throat being constricted again. "You know why your master didn't take you along with him this morning? Go to the bridge and you'll realise that I'm telling the truth."

Tigress threw him aside. "Why are you telling about this?!"

"So you did realize that the people in this valley no longer want you anymore ever since they found out who you really are."

"Hold a second. You said they knew? How?"

"Your master did that He told the people about you." Yuan Sheng lied. "He and your friends are afraid of you. Sooner or later, they will find a way to remove you from their lives."

The tiger master stepped back slowly. Should she trust the tiger's word or not?

"Well. I know you are confused." Yuan Sheng said as got back on his feet. "Tell you what. Why don't you go down to village and see it for yourself?"

No. Shifu told her to stay.

But she was curious about what Po and Shifu were doing down there.

The next thing she knew, she was sprinting down the stairs. She knew she was disobeying her master. But what's the big deal?

_'You wouldn't do that,'_ she hoped._ 'Would you, Master?'_

* * *

_A/N : Be patient, Guys. We will get in adventure soon._

_ Guys, before I posted this chapter, I had published a new one-shot called 'My Little Tigress'. I would be very happy if you checked it out and please tell me your opinion about that story._

_Oh, before you leave, please don't forget to share your review to me, Guys. You know I always love your amazing reviews. :)_

_Bye... ;)_


	9. Escaping Tiger

A/N : Hello Guys or everyone who is reading this Author's Note. Now we're in chapter 9. But first let me say that I'm very really sorry for the looonngggg waaaiittt... (I often say that). During this December, my update will be slow. Although my exams have finished and all my assigments are over, but I still have a Silat tournament that is waiting for me to join in on this week. I only have a little time on writing.

Thanks for my loyal readers/reviewers. As usually, you always make me happy with your review ;)

Anyway, stop reading that A/N above. Enjoy the chapter :)

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**At The Bridge,**

Tigress finally arrived at the bridge. But when she noticed that her master was still having discussion about something she wanted knew, she decided to hide behind a tree to hear.

"We only want our valley is safe from any dangers." she heard a voice of a bunny. "Master Tigress must leave."

"Oh. C'mon. We can't just exile her just like that." Po tried to convice them. "She is the most awesome Kung Fu Master, the protector of this valley, Your hero. How in the world you have a thought about banishing her?"

"Master Po. Sooner she'll turn into destroyer and your enemy."

"You're only afraid of something that wouldn't be happening." Shifu told them.

"We're afraid because we know it'll be." argued a pig. "and we're too tired to face every attacks that often come to our valley. However, the next most danger can be avoided. Master Tigress must go!"

The villagers began mumbling in agreement. Some of them shouted 'Yes!' while others shouted 'That's Right!'

"Settle down, Everyone. Settle down." Po soothed them. "

"Just let us handled this problem." said Shifu. "We'll find a way out. I know there is something we can do."

"Do it fast, Master Shifu," pleaded a goat. "You're our only hope."

Master Shifu and Po took a time for a moment to find the answer of the problem. Both found dead end. They didn't want Tigress leave but these people seemed too stubborn, kept staying with their non sense thought. As The Grand Master of Jade Palace, Shifu is the one who takes the responsibility for their safety.

"Fine." he spoke. "I've made my decision. But I have to talk to Tigress first. Gather again for tomorrow in this place."

After Shifu saying that, Tigress showed herself from her hiding. Master Shifu and Po were about to back to palace when they saw her.

For a moment, the three just stared at each other with their aghast faces.

"What are doing in here?!" asked Shifu anxiously. "I told you to stay."

Instead of answering the question, Tigress watched at the villagers' faces which watched her back with their unfriendly look.

"So it's true," she said. "You're trying to get rid of me."

"Why are you talking that way? Who told you?"

"You don't need to know. But I need my answer. Is it true you're trying to banish me?"

Po come closer to her. "Listen, Tigress. Trust me we never have a thought to banish you. Never."

"You're lying." she stared again at those unfriendly faces. "I heard everything. You're afraid of me and you'll do anything to get rid of your fear by banishing me."

"No, I'm not and we aren't. We were just talking about something, just finished and are going to go home." He took Tigress' wrist. "Come on."

"But I still need my answer."

"Shifu will tell you right after we reach the palace."

Without protesting anymore, Tigress let herself being dragged by Po.

Master Shifu turned to villagers. "You can go home now." then he followed his students.

* * *

**Jade Palace, **

At student barrack, Master Shifu was in Tigress' room. He didn't allow Po and The rest of The Furious Five to join in. He only need to talk to Tigress without any disruption. Of course Po, who is always curious about something, kept standing in front of the door with his friends as eavesdropped the talking.

"I know we're facing a very serious problem." they heard Shifu talked. "To the point. Today, the villagers are afraid of you, Tigress. And they want you to leave this Valley forever. So I—"

"So you'll be granting their wish?" She cut off Shifu's words.

"Believe me I don't want to do that. But the situation doesn't support you much. You're hated and it's obviously wrong for a warrior being hated by his people. That's why I'll send you to somewhere place until everything back to normal."

Tigress bulged. "You banish me?! How could you?!"

"Please just listen to me first. I never want you to leave but face it ; You can't stay in here while over than thousands people want you to go.

"But you are The Grand Master. The highest decision is in your hand. You could tell them that I would keep staying no matter how."

"I could, Tigress. But you won't live happilly aftermath."

"Do everything, Master but please don't let me leave. Please…" she pleaded.

That half dramatic circumstances made Po and The Furious Five were surprised a bit. Never before had they heard Tigress pleaded for something so badly.

Even Shifu couldn't watch her daughter in that way. But he had no another choice.

"I'm sorry, Tigress. You will go and be staying at Gongmen City. I'll send a letter to Master Croc and Master Ox to accept your arrival tomorrow. I myself will take you to there."

Tigress stomped her feet to floor. "Not fair!"

"This is the best for you."

"What do you know about the best for me?! You're only confused, Master and you gave up because of that. You didn't think clearly…"

"Tigress…"

"You're too afraid and worried. Just like them…"

"Tigress. You're not suppose to say…"

"A True Grand Master couldn't be acting like that. You will never be Master Oogway!"

"Tigress!" This time, Shifu snapped, which made Tigress nor all eavesdroppers were silent. "Don't ever teach me about being a Grand Master. I know and I understand to every what I say or what I do. Dare to talk that way again to me and I… I will really banish you."

Anger pervaded Tigress' mind. She wanted to punch or break something but there were no any object that could be punched or be broken. So, she expressed her anger by saying three words.

"I HATE YOU!"

Shifu was taken aback. He never expect to get that unwanted words. Without realizing, he jumped onto the top of his staff, facing Tigress and then… WHACK… he slapped her face.

The tiger's eyes glowing red, full of hate. She clenched her fist but couldn't punch her master in return. Wanted to cry? She couldn't cause she had no idea if this the time for tears or mad.

"You are not Shifu I know," she said with a shake. "You know, Master. You has changed. You never be there for me anymore."

After saying that, the tiger bursted out of the room. When she opened the door, she saw her friends were standing in there with shock faces, knowing that they had been caught in the act eavesdropping.

Po touched her face gently. "Tigress. I…"

"Shut up, Panda!"

And then she ran away leaving her gaping five friends.

Mantis, that was perched on Monkey's shoulder, shook his head.

"Wow. That was the most dramatic moment I've ever heard."

Their heads turned to the red panda that was still standing in that room.

"Are you okay, Master?" asked Viper.

Shifu sighed. "I'm not okay."

* * *

Night getting darker and darker. The air was so cold. It would be cozy to sleep under thick duvet.

But not so on with Tigress. The event she had last afternoon made her couldn't sleep well. Her mind told her to keep thinking about that. About how hated the people were to her. About Master Shifu who now wanted her to leave. And also about her friends that seemed more different than usual.

Currently, she was sure none people of this valley wanted her. No one except Po, the only person who cares about her. But sooner or later, she knew he would change too.

"They all wanted me to go." said she to herself. "Fine. Maybe I'm not suppose to live in here any longer."

She stood up to take a blank scroll from a cupboard and a brush with its paint. As sat down on her bed, she began writing,

_Master Shifu. If this letter reaches you, it means I'm not in this valley anymore. As you and your people wish, I'm leaving to find my own place. Thanks for everything you have given me for all these time._

_-Tigress_

She rolled the scroll after writing and put it down on bed. Slowly, she opened the door, trying to not wake her friends up. After making sure that everybody had been asleep, she tiptoed and out of the barrack.

The very cold air welcomed her as she stepped outside. She didn't bring anything on her runaway except only the clothes she was wearing. Her vest nor her fur couldn't protect her from the cold, but she had vowed to herself to not back to Jade Palace forever.

* * *

A/N : Okay guys. So, you liked it ? Hated it? or... somewhere in between? Did you notice something that have to be fixed? (I'm bad in grammar)

Please tell me your opinion, guys. I really hope it from you. Please...please don't be a silent reader. If you didn't have an account in this site, you can sign in as guest. For my loyal reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing :)

Bye, Guys ;)


	10. Unlucky Night

A/N : Hello guys. Hey, thank you for your continuing support. It makes me happy and gives me spirit in writing. To ADELE, tigress fan, Agnez and all guests, if you read this Author's Note, I want you to know that I'm happy to get your reviews :). For tigress fan, if you want to have an account, you only need to sign up or you can browse internet to find out.

I know I'm slow in update. But I always try to make my time to do it. Now, to the story.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

The Valley of Peace,

Somewhere in The Valley of Peace, five wolves, who were also thieves, were arguing with each other. As bandits, their only income was from robbing others, and to be able to do it, they had to be able to fight reasonably well.

"Tomorrow, our target is that ceramic store." One of the wolves said.

"You're right," responded another wolf. "If we are successful, we can relax for a month."

_CLINK_

A little bundle dropped in front of them. The five wolves stopped their arguing as they looked at it.

"With that, you won't need to work for two months." An unknown voice spoke.

"Who's that?! Show yourself!" A wolf commanded.

A male tiger appeared from the shadows. "Remember me?"

Five pairs of eyes widen when they saw him. "You... you're..."

"I am the prince you tried to rob yesterday."

"A prince?" the wolves looked at each other. They were puzzled as to why a person with royal blood would travel unprotected and alone, but their greed took over. They knew that he would be a huge catch and it would be a waste not to make full use of this once in a life time chance. Soon, their look of surprised was replaced by an evil grin.

"A prince, huh?" said one wolf. He and the other four started closing in on the tiger. "A prince worth lots and lots of money."

Prince Yuan Sheng realized the situation he was in.

"Whoa...whoa... hold on a second guys." He said as he stepped backwards. "I came to offer you all a deal."

The wolves kept moving closer. "A deal? About what? Money?"

"Yes. Money. Look at what's inside" The prince replied as he gestured towards the bundle.

The wolves stopped and one of them approached the bundle. As he unwrapped it, his eyes nearly popped out as his jaw dropped.

"WOW... We're rich... WE'RE RICH!" He exclaimed.

His friends surrounded him as they scrambled to see what was inside.

"Whoaa..." As if hypnotized, they didn't remove their sight from whatever they were looking at. "Money..." they murmured.

"That is just the down payment for our first agreement." The prince explained. "You'll get more if you do what I say."

"More?"

"Yes. You won't have to rob for months. And if you do well, I might even pay you double. What do you think?"

"Hmm..." the bandits looked at each other again, continuing their silent discussion.

"Very well," one of them spoke. "We'll take your offer. Now tell us what exactly do you want us to do?"

"Something you would like. But the most important thing is, I want you to be my bodyguards while I'm making a deal with a certain Kung Fu Master. Your fighting skills would be necessary."

"And when will we begin this job?"

The Prince smirked. "Tonight."

* * *

After walking for hours aimlessly, Tigress began to tire. She didn't usually get tired, but by skipping both lunch and dinner, she was now hungry and weak. Furthermore, with the cold air that was still blowing and chilling her to the bone, she didn't feel like a warrior. It was a good thing that she hadn't met anyone she needed to fight with. If she did, she would have lost.

"So, you give up?"

Tigress growled in annoyance when she heard that familiar voice. _Him again?_

"What do you want?!" she snapped without looking at him.

"What I want? You know it already."

"Still the same?"

"Sure."

"Hah!" Tigress laughed as she mocked him. "I have told you, _Foolish Tiger_, that I won't be joining in, nor going with you."

"Are you sure? After running away from home, you don't have any other place to stay," argued Prince Yuan Sheng. "Except in the Darknest Land."

"Listen, _Foolish Tiger_," her voice didn't sound harsh anymore. "I'm too tired to beat you up. So, rather than wasting my energy, I'm going to just repeat myself. I-won't-be-going-with-you."

"Ah... you're too weak? That's bad, whereas I have prepared myself for your attack. Tsk...tsk...tsk... The Kung Fu Master has nothing now. No home. No family. No power. No—"

"Enough!" Tigress whipped around to face the tiger in her Kung Fu stance. "I may be weak to fight against bandits, but I will forever have enough energy to fight a brainless guy like you."

Without any warning, Tigress rushed towards Prince Yuan Sheng. But before she could touch him, five wolves jumped out from nowhere and landed right between the two tigers. The wolves looked like they're protecting the prince from Tigress' attack.

"Well...well...well..." mumbled the wolf in the middle. "Too weak to fight against bandits eh? I guess it means that tonight will be your unlucky night."

Tigress started to worry. She knew that she had no chance of winning.

* * *

Po was in an unfamiliar place. He looked around and saw that there was nothing else except clear blue sky, some clouds, himself and... a dragon?

The dragon flew gracefully before landing in front of Po, his head bowed.

"Dragon Warrior," he greeted. "It is an honour to meet you."

"Hey. You know me? How?" asked Po. "We've just met—Oh—" Po realized something. "Of course. I'm in a dream. You must be Long."

"You are right, Dragon Warrior. I am Long, leader of the Dragon clan. I've come to inform you that your time has come."

"To what? Wake up? Or..."

"To fulfil your destiny."

"My destiny? But I have been fulfilling it, I mean; I have defeated both Tai Lung and Lord Shen. I've saved China before."

"Yes, and now, you must save it again."

"You meant something big is coming up?"

Long nodded. "Something bigger."

"Awesome... I can't wait for a new adventure. Can you show me my next enemy? With your magic if possible?"

"Sadly, I'm not a wizard, Dragon Warrior. All I can tell you is that the Reincarnation of Khan is now moving towards her own destiny."

"Reincarnation of...whoa...whoa...whoa... you're not talking about Tigress, are you? I meant, you aren't going to order me to kill my best friend, right?"

"I'm talking about her, Dragon Warrior. It's one of your duties as the most honourable warrior in the whole of China. It's written in your fate."

"Come on. Can't you just ask me to defeat someone else? Someone other than Tigress?"

Long shook his head sadly. "As The Dragon Warrior, China's safety depends on you. I sent you to this world because you're the only one who can save it."

"And what if I refuse?"

Long hissed and leaned his head towards Po. "Destruction, darkness and misery. That's what will happen if you refuse."

"But I can't. I can't kill someone I... I love."

"Dragon Warrior, sometimes a true warrior has to sacrifice something he loves."

"There must be another way. There's got to be another way that doesn't involve death."

"There is no another way. If you die, China is doomed. If she dies, China will be safe."

After saying that, Long turned and took off towards the sky.

"Wait!" Po shouted before the dragon disappeared from his view. "How to change one's fate?!"

Long stopped for a moment. "Fate won't be changed, unless you try." he replied.

"How?!"

"It depends on your heart."

Long continued ascending towards the skies until he finally disappeared behind the clouds.

* * *

Early next morning

The sun hadn't risen and everyone was still asleep. Everyone except Shifu. He was in the Student Barracks and was intending to pay Tigress a visit.

When he reached her door, Shifu knocked lightly.

"Tigress?" he called softly. "Are you up?"

_No answer_

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I've have done yesterday. I shouldn't have been so harsh and heartless to you. I want you to understand that I regretted it."

_Still no answer_

"Please. Open the door. Let us talk."

Silence for a moment

"Tigress? Are you... in there?"

Getting impatient, Shifu decided to open the door himself.

"Tigress. Why aren't you—" He was surprised to find the room empty. "Where is she?" He mumbled to himself.

He scanned the room, but all he found was only a scroll on the futon.

"No." Shifu picked up the scroll, unrolled it and began reading. "No... no... no..." His expression melted from fear to horror. "This can't be happening..."

* * *

A/N : So guys. You liked it? I hope you did.

For all my loyal reviewers, I hope you keep reviewing. For all my silent readers, I'm still waiting yours.

Please, please tell me your opinion about this chapter. I will really appreciate it in every single words. If you don't have an account, you know you can leave your review as guest.

Okay guys. I'll be back. See you later ;)


	11. Home, Home, Home

A/N : Hello guys. As usually, I want to thank your for your amazing reviews and your continuing supports. You're great. And I noticed that most of you, guys, hate the prince. Only for a little information, he's not going to be the antagonist character. You'll see who will be the one. But it's up to you to hate a character. Okay, that's it. I don't wanna reveal more or it wouldn't be a surprise.

Happy reading :D

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Master Shifu sat on the wooden floor in Tigress' room. It had been five hours since he opened the scroll and he hadn't moved an inch. His expression was one of intense sorrow, but there were no tears to been seen.

"This is my fault." He whispered.

Behind him, Po and remaining of the Furious Five were watching him outside the opened door. They could feel literally feel the sadness that was emanating from their master. Of the remaining five, Po was the most affected. It shocked him the most when Shifu told them that Tigress had left.

"This is my fault." He whispered again.

"No, Master," said Crane. "It's not your fault, it's ours."

"He's right, Master," said Mantis. "This is their fault."

Viper hissed at that bug.

"And... also my fault." He mumbled.

"She's gone because of how we treated her recently." Po explained. "We treated her like a criminal, like a pest that has to be removed."

*sniff*

The sound a sob was heard.

Po and his friends looked at Shifu with surprise when they heard that sob. _Is their master... crying?_

"Are you alright?" asked Monkey.

"My daughter is gone. How could I be alright?" He replied bitterly.

"But I thought you tried to send her to Gongmen City?"

"I know and that's my biggest mistake." Shifu sniffed again. "What kind of father am I? I was attempting to banish my own daughter." He covered his face, ashamed of himself.

Po couldn't bear to see his master this way. He walked into the room, stopping next to Shifu.

"I'm going out to look for her."

"How? We don't even know where she went."

"She shouldn't have gone far. Come on Master, we have to try."

Shifu stood up. "Okay. I'll go with you."

"We're coming too." said Viper.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

They had been to almost every corner of the Valley of Peace. From bamboo forests and noodle shops to taverns and boarding houses, there was not a single clue or even the faintest scent of her. Enquires made with the local villages turned up empty as well.

Night had fallen, and therefore the six decided to continue the search tomorrow. As they were about to walk pass a large building, Po saw five wolves hiding in the shadows, counting a large bundle of money. Initially the warriors weren't interest in what they were doing, but when they overheard one of the wolves mentioning 'The Prince', it piqued their curiosity. They hid behind a wall, unseen by the wolves and their warrior sharpened hearing allowed them to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"My God. We're rich." They heard one of the wolves say.

"The prince is right. With all these money, we don't have to work for two... no, three months." responded another.

The Prince? They must mean Prince Yuan Sheng.

"I love working for that guy." Said another voice. "If only we could meet a guy like him frequently, like once a week or something. We would be the richest gang in this valley."

Those words made Shifu conclude that these bandits had assisted the prince with something. Whatever it is, he was sure that they were involved with Tigress' disappearance.

Without any warning, the six warriors pounced on the bandits. From behind the wall, the sound of punches, kicks, groans and moans were heard for almost twenty minutes. It seemed as if the warriors were roughing up the bandits.

The bandits laid down on the ground, their beaten bodies pinned by Shifu's students. He himself led the interrogation.

"Now," Shifu said dangerously as shook the bundle of money in front of them. "Tell me, how did you get 'this'?!"

"You think you can make me talk?" sneered a wolf whose body was pinned by Po.

"Tell him!" snarled the panda as he increased the pressure on the wolf.

"Okay...okay... We got it from someone. Why? We didn't steal it."

"How did you get it?"

"We worked."

"For?"

"A prince. He paid us to be his bodyguards."

"This prince. Who is he?"

"No idea. The only thing we know is that he is a tiger with a lot of money."

"Was he wearing a silk robe?"

"Yes."

"And his name is?"

"He didn't mention his name. "

"Why would you work for someone when you don't even know his name?"

"Name is not important to us so long as everything goes well."

Shifu came closer to the wolf and leaned towards him till their faces were just inches apart. "Now, for the last three question. First, does your job of protecting your boss have anything to do with Master Tigress? Second, if yes, for the love of China, what did you do to her?"

"Okay. But first, keep your face away from me." He replied, attempting to pull away. Shifu then did as requested. "For the first question, yes. And for the second, we attacked Master Tigress last night to protect the prince."

Shifu held his breath after hearing the second answer, but continued the interrogation.

"The last question. Where is Master Tigress? Answer that and we'll let you go."

"Honestly? We have no idea. The prince took her."

"To?"

"Hey. You said there would be only three questions. That's the fourth."

"Tell us!"

"The north? He said he would take Master Tigress home. We thought it would be Jade Palace."

Shifu's heart almost stopped.

"Home?"

"Yes."

Oh my God. Shifu knew where the prince referred to as 'home'. Darknest Land. That Tiger was taking his daughter there. He couldn't imagine what would happen if Tigress fell into evil's grasp.

"Erm... can we go now?" asked the wolf.

Shifu didn't reply, but his students had loosened their grip on the wolves. They manage to break free and ran off.

"Darknest Land," Po whispered in shock. "Master Shifu. We can't just let this happen. We must go after her."

"Of course we must." Shifu squared his shoulders. "We're moving on."

"I'm ready, Master. You can count on me to complete this mission."

"No. This journey is too dangerous for you alone. You will need someone to go with you."

"Don't worry, Master." Crane replied. "We're ready to help Po."

Shifu looked at the avian. "I was talking about myself."

"Oh."

"But Master, if you go with Po, what about Jade Palace? Who will be in charge?" asked Viper.

"One of you four."

"We can't. We're not leaders. That responsibility is too big for us to handle."

"That's right," said Mantis. "Let us go with Po. We'll be fine."

"But I can't just sit in the Palace while my daughter is out there?" Shifu protested.

"We understand. But this valley needs you. Trust us, Master. We promise to bring Tigress back. After all we always make a good team."

Shifu stared at his students one by one. "Now I can see that it's not only Tigress and I who are the stubborn ones. Very well, I'll leave this task to the five of you. But remember to always be careful."

"Yes, Master." They said unison.

"Especially you, Po. I'm expecting a lot from you. You can take this as one of your duties as the Dragon Warrior."

"Don't worry, Master," said Po. "I won't let you down."

Suddenly, one of the wolves came again and approached them. He stopped in front of Shifu.

"Sorry," he said, panting. "Can we have our money back?"

Shifu realized that he was still holding on to the bundle. The money however, wasn't his. "Here."

"Thanks."

The wolf took it and fled after his comrades.

* * *

The same day,

Tigress moaned in pain as she opened her eyes. When she scanned her surroundings, she found herself lying on a mattress in a very small room which could only fit less than five people.

"Where am I?" was the first question that popped into her mind.

She winced as she tried to stand up. Pain radiated from every inch of her injured body. Both her arms and legs were bandaged by someone unknown. Soon, she began to feel a little nauseous and dizzy. The room itself seem to be bobbing and shaking gently in random directions.

It was then where she realised she was on a sampan boat. But how did she get there? She was in the Valley of Peace last night until—

Prince Yuan Sheng

Yes. She met him last night. He had five wolves as body guards. They attacked her and she lost.

Annoyed, Tigress walked out. As she pushed aside the curtain, she saw a certain tiger, standing calmly on the edge of the deck and staring at the river that was taking the boat away.

Anger overcame Tigress.

"Can you explain what this is all about?!"

Prince Yuan Sheng turned around in surprise. "Hey. You're up."

"Explain!" she snarled. "Where are you taking me?!"

"Where?" The prince replied. "Taking you home of course. To Darknest Land."

"What?! You...you..."

"We've been travelling for almost eight hours straight ever since you fainted."

"You...you...you... Do you know what you're doing? You're kidnapping me!"

"I don't kidnap you in the way you think I am. As I said before, 'I'm taking you home'."

"My home is at the Valley of Peace."

Prince Yuan Sheng chuckled. "You think so? Don't the people there hate you and want you to leave? How can you even call a place like that 'home'?"

"I—" Tigress then remembered the way the villages looked at her. Not as a hero but like a criminal that has to be removed. For the first time, she admitted to herself that the prince was right.

"I am right, aren't I?" Prince Yuan Sheng interrupted her. It was as if he knew what was on her mind.

"It's none of your business. Now turn around"

"Or?"

"Or you'll regret it."

"How? You're in pain. Look at yourself. You're too weak to attack me."

Once again, the prince was right. Tigress could still feel the pain in her body. It would slow her down when she's giving the prince a piece of her mind.

"No turning around," Prince Yuan Sheng continued. "And you can't swim back to the valley. This is the Chojiang River, one of the longest rivers in the world."

Tigress took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of the prince.

"Turn around." She threatened him.

"No."

"Turn around."

"I won't."

"The place you call 'Darknest Land' will never be my home."

"Where will you go then? Remember. We are tigers. Our ancestors have been living in there since over a thousand years ago. It's where you were born and that's where your real home is."

Tigress was sick of talking to him. She totally hated that tiger. Frustrated, she aimed a punch at his face.

But Prince Yuan Sheng ducked before the punch reached its mark.

"Ha...ha... missed me."

With her other paw, she shoved the prince into the river. The prince struggled against the waves as he tried to keep his head above the water.

"HEELLPP..." he screamed, flailing his arms in attempt to keep himself afloat. "HELPP... I CAN'T SWIM."

Tigress watched the prince as she folded her arms. She had no thoughts of helping.

"HELLPP... HELP ME..." The prince had choked on a lot of water and was drowning. "PLEASE..." He was cut off as his head disappeared beneath the waters.

'_Just let him drown Tigress,'_ she told herself. _'Don't even think of helping him'_.

She turned away.

'_But he can't swim'._

Tigress looked back at the river. She didn't see any sign of the drowning tiger.

'_He'll die'._

Tigress bit her lip. She wasn't used to killing someone or letting them die.

'_Who cares'._

She shrugged and started towards the room. But again, something within her kept telling her to turn around.

The prince still didn't show any signs of emerging from the waters.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and jumped into the Chojiang River.

* * *

A/N : Oh, and a little information again. Due to something, I **probably** will cancel to post one of my planned stories called 'Bad Tigress' (see my profile page). **Probably**. Agree with me? or disagree?

About this chapter. Did you like it *puppy eyes* Please say something. Every words from you will be appreciated even if you only say 'update soon' or 'next' or 'i like it' or 'i hate it' or 'bad story' or... whatever. I just wanna know your opinion. No more than that.

Happy New Year!


	12. We Are One

A/N : Okay, now we're in the chapter 12.

Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter and I'm glad knowing that some readers now know that they can do review as guest.

For **syrup240, Agnez, ADELE, Iracebeth, tigress fan and guest**, if you read this A/N, I want you to know that I thank you for your review.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

*Cough... cough...*

"Oh great" A voice said lazily. "You're up."

Prince Yuan Sheng opened his eyes and saw a wet Tigress sitting beside him. "What happened?" he asked weakly and coughed again, spraying the floor with more water.

"You don't remember? You almost drowned."

"I did?" the prince looked around him. They were still in the same boat in the Chojiang River. He looked at himself and realized he was totally drenched.

"What kind of prince are you," Tigress scoffed "You can't defend yourself, you don't know Kung Fu, you don't even know how to swim."

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he shot up. He then felt a wave of nausea and decided to lie back down, groaning in pain. "How long did was I unconscious?"

Tigress expression was one of complete boredom. "Almost two hours? I thought you wouldn't wake up anymore."

"I don't understand," He said as he rubbed his forehead. "You tried to kill me by pushing me into the river... then you saved me."

"Don't be silly. Yes, I still hate you. But I can't watch a hopeless one die right before my eyes. Anyway, I'm not a murderer."

"Oh." The prince looked at Tigress, and the two maintained the eye contact for a few moments. Tigress was slightly unnerved.

"What?"

"You..." he pointed at Tigress. "You're so different to your predecessor."

"Of course."

"I'm sure you've never thought of hurting people or ruling others."

"Who says? I like hurting you and I enjoy it very much."

"Then why didn't you just let me drown? You know, you could've returned to your valley and be rid of me."

"I'm a warrior. My duty is protecting and helping people."

"Including those you hate? Surely not. Admit it, you regret saving me."

Tigress growled. "I didn't. I'm just doing my job."

"Your job as a warrior? You aren't even a warrior anymore."

Tigress raised an eye brow, prompting him to continue.

"You've just lost everything you need to be a warrior: a palace, a master, comrades, your people."

Tigress opened her mouth, intending to argue. She then closed it, realizing that although she hated what he was saying, she had to admit that it was the truth.

"Clearly, you're nothing now," The prince continued. "You have nothing except for your destiny to fulfil."

"Shut up."

"Admit it."

"Okay. Fine. You're right. I'm nothing. I was a great warrior who was living happily in her own world. Now, I am the one who's hated and unwanted even by someone whom I thought was my father. Everything that has happened so far started ever since you entered my life. Now, are you satisfied?!"

Prince Yuan Sheng acted as if he didn't bother or care, but deep down, he was ecstatic.

Tigress glanced at him. "I see you're happy."

"Yep, you can say that. I'm pleased you are finally seeing the truth."

Tigress snorted. She turned away.

"Hey. Come on," The prince said softly. "Let me help with whatever that's bothering you."

"Why should I tell you my problems?"

"Why? Haven't you realized? We're the same. You and me, we're both tigers. Tigers stick together. At the moment, I'm the only one who cares for you."

Tigress let out a deep sigh. Although it was supposed to be true that the prince cares for her, she still didn't trust him.

She will never trust anyone. Not anymore.

There was silence for a moment.

"Well," the prince forced himself to stand, ignoring the persistent pain in his stomach. "Now I see you're becoming soft."

Tigress gave him a pitiless stare. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. No more punches or kicks you used to do to me."

"You're just lucky. I'm not in the mood to fight anyone." Besides, she didn't have the strength to attack even if she wanted to. She was too weak.

"Okay. But at least you're starting to understand more. I think maybe we should get to know each other better."

"No thanks."

"How about this, don't think about anything I've ever said or anything that has happened between us. We can be friends, just like what all other tigers are. From now on, you won't need anything else other than me and the other tigers in Darknest Land."

Tigress remained silent.

"You don't have a place to stay, I can give you one. You don't have any friends, I can be your friend. You don't have a family, we are family. I can even give you all the riches you want."

_Riches?_ She didn't and never wanted it. Having friends and family? She didn't believe in any of them. A place to stay? Maybe she did need one, but she chose not to say anything to the prince.

"Don't worry. The tigers in Darknest Land will never betray you. They have been waiting for your arrival into this world since a long time ago. It's different from the people in the Valley of Peace. I mean — what did they do? You gave your life to protect them, but how did they repay you? When they are aware of your true destiny, they wanted you to leave. Although you've known each other for years, are they really fit to be called 'friends'? I don't think so."

Again, the prince was right.

"Then what makes you think that you and your people won't disappoint me? What makes you think that you are better than 'them'?"

"We are one. All tigers live and endure ups and downs together. We will be always there for you because we're your family and will never hurt you."

_We are one. We will always be together._ That was the oath that she and others had sworn when Master Shifu had banded them together as The Furious Five. It now seemed like everything was just an act, a formality that was never the truth.

"Believe me I've heard that before. My master once told me the same thing, that he will always be there for me."

"Your master is too weak. He's more afraid of the pressure around him. That's what made him forget his promise."

Tigress thought back to the moment where Shifu slapped her. The slap was painful, but what really hurt her most was when she found out that her master had fully intended to banish her.

"Listen," said Prince Yuan Sheng. "It's time for you to forget the past. We're heading home. A place where you belong."

"And the next thing you'll ask me to do is to help you rule the whole of China."

The prince palmed his face. "I said don't think about that. In actual fact, I don't care anymore. In the end, it's up to you to choose your own path."

"Then why did you want to take me back so badly?"

"Because of my father and my people. Every prince has his own destiny. Mine isn't about leading a war or something. I'll do anything for my people's happiness, and what they want is to have you back with us. If you don't want to follow the path that's written in your destiny, then don't do it. My job is only to take you home, nothing else."

"You didn't mention that to me!"

"I know. You must have thought that I was an authority loving prince. But the truth is, I'm just trying to protect you from being killed by The Dragon Warrior. That's why my father wants you back before the enemy finds you."

"The Dragon Warrior you're speaking of will never harm me."

"Oh yeah? While his destiny says otherwise?"

"You said that only because I'm valuable to you. If only I was just another tiger, you won't be saying the same."

"Not true. I'm kind and fair to everyone. Even to a commoner. There's a lot about me that you don't know."

"Oh, but that's not what I saw judging by how you talked to my comra—" She was about to say 'comrades', but she remembered that The Furious Five wasn't her comrades. Not anymore, especially after the way they treated her recently.

"Yes, I was a little rude to them. But that's because they're not my people. If only you knew the sufferings that we tigers have endured throughout the years, you will hate everyone else too."

The prince smiled at her for the first time, but Tigress just ignored him.

"It seems like you've lost the desire to return to the Valley of Peace."

_Valley of Peace?_ Come on. Everybody in there hated her. She had decided to leave and there was no reason to turn back.

But she didn't want to accept the offer from the tiger beside her, even though it was a very tempting one.

"You're right." She didn't want to see their faces.

"So, you accept my offer?"

"No."

The prince scratched his head in frustration. He had almost given up trying to convince Tigress, but he knew he had to try his best not show any anger. For now, he had to act soft, kind and gentle. Maybe 'those' would soften her eventually.

He took a deep breath.

"Think about where you'll be staying. You really need it now. I'm sure that someone like you isn't used to sleeping on the open ground."

"I can find another place."

"Maybe. But for now, you should stay at a place nearest to you."

Tigress frowned. "Nearest?"

Prince Yuan Sheng nodded. "We're here." He looked into the near distance. There was land, and there was sunlight shining on it. "Welcome back, to Darknest Land."

* * *

The Valley of Peace.

Jade Palace,

Shifu stood pensively at the top of the thousand stairs. In a few minutes time, his students will be leaving.

The five bowed in front of their master. A bag was slung over Po's shoulder. His father had packed him food and supplies. Mr. Ping was initially surprised when Po told him that he would be leaving, but he gave his blessings when he found out that Po was leaving to find Tigress. Knowing his son's feelings towards that Kung Fu Master, he knew that there was no way he could stop him even if he wanted to. Truth be told, he would have done the same if he was Po.

"We'll be back, Master." Po said.

"You must."

Po and rest of The Furious Five had started down the stairs when Master Shifu suddenly called them back.

"Wait."

They stopped and turned, but Po had tripped on his own feet and lost his balance. Unable to find his footing, he started rolling and bouncing down the stairs. "Ouch...ouch...ouch..."

"What is it, Master?" asked Crane. Any thoughts of helping Po was nonexistent.

"You must remember that this mission has two objectives. The first is to bring Tigress back. The second is to come back alive."

Their students shared a glance at each other.

"We will."

"Good," Master Shifu looked at Po who was still rolling and bouncing down the stairs. "And please look after that panda."

After giving him a last look, the rest of The Furious Five went off after Po. Crane must used his talons to grab Po and stop him from rolling.

* * *

A/N : For some next chapters, the story will be more focusing on Tigress. I know. I know. Po is the main character in KFP. I've tried to make Po get his role more in this story but I couldn't.

Well, I hope to my loyal reviewers to keep supporting and reviewing :)

As I said before, every word from you will be always appreciated.

For those who do not have account, you now you can review as guest. For my silent readers, I'm still waiting yours :)

Please say whatever in your mind about this chapter.

Bye ;)


	13. Your Majesty

A/N : Please don't hate me, guys. I'm very really sorry for my late update. I know I often say _this_. Really, sometimes I feel ashamed for myself for my late update. Something bad just happened. But now, as you can see, I update.

Thanks for all your reviews :D I'm honored :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter, guys :D.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Tigress' attention didn't waver as their boat approached the dock. The place seems vibrant with activities. The citizens were all tigers. Amidst everything however, she noticed that there were a number of adults and children pacing around aimlessly. She continued staring at the scene with mounting excitement. It was the first time she had seen so many tigers with her own eyes. With the sun shining above, she started to wonder why the land was named 'Darknest'.

"Come on down." Prince Yuan Sheng invited as he jumped down when the boat reached the dock.

Tigress didn't respond.

"Hey." The prince called out again.

She remained where she was.

The prince walked up to her, leant close to her and yelled into her ear. "HEEELLOOO..."

"AH!" Tigress jumped in shock and instinctively punched Prince Yuan Sheng in the face before covering her ears.

The prince fell onto the ground, hard. "Ugh..."

Tigress shot him a look of anger, but didn't say anything.

"What?" the prince said indignantly. "I was just trying to snap you back to reality."

Tigress lowered her palms from her ears as the prince tried to get his feet.

"Come on."

"I would rather stay in here."

Prince Yuan Sheng rolled his eyes. He had tried his best to be nice and gentle, treating her with some form of kind mannerism, but Tigress was being difficult, sticking to her stubborn self.

"You'll become a pauper if you refuse my help. Come on, I've been nice enough to you. The very least you can do is to let my father see you."

"Your father?"

"Yes. The Emperor. He is the one who sent me to look for you. He'll be delighted when he knows that I'm bringing you to him."

Tigress didn't respond.

"Which will you choose? To live on the streets in poverty or in my palace in luxury?"

"I—"

"Hey, look!" someone yelled. "The prince."

Soon, all attention was fixed on the two of them.

"The prince is back. The prince is back." The citizens chanted as they surrounded them.

"Welcome home, Prince Yuan Sheng..."

"We're so happy to see you again, Your Majesty..."

"Your Majesty, who's that?" a tiger pointed at Tigress.

The prince smirked. "It's her."

"Her?" They all looked at each other in bewilderment.

"She's our hope. The reincarnation of our leader."

"Ohh..." they gasped. As if they had rehearsed many times before, all the tigers prostrated themselves and knelt before her, they're heads bowed low in reverence.

Tigress wasn't used to seeing this. Back in the valley, people usually show their respect with only a respectful bow.

Prince Yuan Sheng glanced at Tigress. "See?" he whispered. "I was right, wasn't I? You'll be well respected here."

An old tiger crawled towards Tigress with his head bowed low. He then kissed her feet gingerly and spoke. "It's an honour to see you, Your Highness."

'_Your Highness?'_

"Okay everyone, rise up," Tigress told them. "I'm not a god or something, so please don't worshiped me."

The tigers rose up one by one. Not long after that, five armoured tigers approached them.

"Prince Yuan Sheng," the leader bowed. "We're glad you're back."

"Me too, General Luo."

"Your Majesty, your father will be happy."

"He'll be happier when he sees 'her'." Prince Yuan Sheng replied as he patted Tigress' shoulder repeatedly.

"Oh." Five pairs of eyes went widen when they realized who the tiger with the prince was. They were about to kneel down when Tigress stopped them.

"No. Please. Don't."

"Your Highness," General Luo bowed as he spoke to Tigress. "It's...it's an honour to meet you. The Emperor and the Empress will be delight." He then turned to Prince Yuan Sheng. "Your Majesty. We should head home."

"Sure." The prince agreed as he grabbed Tigress' wrist and dragged her along.

For the first time, Tigress didn't resist. She allowed the prince to lead her to the palace, not noticing that the other tigers were trailing behind them.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Crane rolled his eyes as sighed."For the tenth time Po, NO. We've only walked for an hour."

"Right, so how long more do we need to get there?" Po asked again as he tried to catch his breath, with limited success.

"Hmph..." Crane looked at the map on his wings. "If we can cross this river," he pointed at a blue line on the map. "We will need only eight hours."

"Yeah, let's hope there'll be a boat waiting for us when we arrive at that point."

They continued walking. Nothing else was heard other than for Po's continued groans. He wasn't used to walking for such a long distance with a heavy load on his back.

After an hour of walking,

"Yep," Crane made a sudden stop. "We're here."

"Really?" Po perked up excitement. His head then drooped down in disappointment when he realised that they weren't. A large body of water still blocked their path.

"Okay?" said Monkey. "Now what?"

"We go through it," Crane answered. "This is the fastest way to Darknest Land."

Po scanned their surroundings. "But there aren't any boats."

"So how are we going to cross 'this'?" asked Mantis.

"I don't know about you guys," said Crane. "But I'm gonna fly."

"Lucky for you, we don't have wings."

"We can swim through it?" Viper suggested.

"Snakes can swim," said Monkey. "Monkeys are afraid of water."

"Then what should we do?"

"That was my question."

"Maybe Crane can carry all of us over to the other side."

"I can't," Crane complained. "It's too far."

Po flopped down onto the floor. He stared at the river blankly, totally at a loss on what to do next.

"Tigress is over there..." he mumbled. "There must be a way for us to get to her..."

They all stopped to think of what to do next. Crane flipped the map upside down and tried to make some sense of it.

"AHA!" the avian exclaimed. "I found another way! We can avoid the river now."

Po and other rushed to Crane. "How?!"

"By crossing this path," Crane pointed at a winding line, his wing tip tracing a faint line on the map. "This path lies down the river. Since we can't pass through the water, we'll take the ground route instead."

"How long more will we need to get through it?" Po asked.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe a day or more? It'll be tough travelling through this terrain. We will be walking along slippery and narrow mountainous roads. If we aren't careful, we might slip and fall off the cliff. Many in the past have tried this path, but I don't think anyone has ever made it through."

Mantis gulped. "Sounds dangerous."

"Indeed. But that's the only path without water where we could walk on. Oh, did I also mention that the path is so foggy that at times you might not even be able to see your hands in front of you?"

"I'd say that there's no point wasting any more time. I recommend taking the mountainous path." Viper suggested.

"Alright." Po stood up as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go!"

"Po?"

"We're warriors. Nothing can stand our way to save Tigress." He turned and started walking. "Tigress, hang on. We're coming!"

All his friends smiled. They could understand how he was feeling. Only a person who's desperate to save his love one would he be willing to take a path which might lead them to their deaths.

* * *

A/N : Yeah... I know. It's short. Sorry if I disappoint you. I'll try to make the next chapters longer with some humors. I'm not good in making humor but... will try. And again, please don't hate me.

I'm planning to post a new story. Still Kung Fu Panda story, but don't know when I probably can post it. For now, I have to focus on this story and my another story.

To **ADELE, Agnez, tigress fan, Iracebeth** and **guest** ; sorry I can't send you PM, but thanks for reviewing my story :D

Review please guys. Please... I pray for all reviewers to get the reward from God.

I'll be back ;)


	14. Feels Like Home

A/N : I know I didn't describe well The Darknest Land. I didn't tell you how the houses and the buildings are. Apologise for that. Can we use our own imagination to describe it?

Anyway, thanks to all reviewers. You have gotten my PM, haven't you?

And to **Iracebeth, Agnez, ADELE, tigress fan, Emma, **and** guest** ; thank you for your reviews :D

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

The Emperor and his wife sat in their throne in the hall. They were accompanied by two servants who were fanning them slowly. A long red carpet stretched from the throne to the entrance of the hall. They were chatting leisurely when a young tiger maid in yellow robes rushed into the hall and bowed in front of them.

"Your Majesty," she greeted excitedly.

"What is it, Yong?" The Emperor asked.

"The Prince, he's back."

Upon hearing that, both The Emperor and The Empress sprang to their feet. They turned to look at each other with joy.

"Our son has returned." The Empress murmured, her eyes glowing with happiness. She smiled brightly at the doorway, awaiting the return of her son.

Not long after, Prince Yuan Sheng entered the hall with Tigress and the five armoured tigers behind him.

"Father, Mother," The prince bowed. "I have come home."

The Empress rushed to her son and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you." The Empress said as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks.

The prince hugged his mother in return. "I missed you too."

The Emperor walked slowly towards his wife and son, a smile forming on his face as he watched their happy reunion. After a few moments, he turned to face Tigress.

"And you are...?"

"Father," Prince Yuan Sheng said as he broke away from the hug. "It's her. I found her."

"Really?" The Emperor's face one of complete elation. If possible, he looked even happier then when he was informed that his son had returned. Even without any explanations from his son, he knew who the tigress in front of him was. "It's … it's you!"

"Um," Tigress didn't know what to say as her first greeting. "Hello."

The Empress smiled. She placed her paws gently on Tigress' shoulder and greeted her softly. "Welcome back dear."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Tigress felt awkward, but forced herself to bow. "Your Majesty."

"We're glad to have you back." The Emperor told her. His voice was loud but friendly. "We thought we would never have the chance to meet you ever since we lost you."

"Oh."

"Well, Son," Emperor Tiger patted his son's shoulder proudly. "You didn't disappoint me this time. I'm proud of you."

"Anything for you, Father."

"Your journey must have been difficult. Did something bad happen?" The Emperor referred to their haggard looks. "You're awfully wet."

"Mmm..." Tigress was disconcerted as to whether to tell them that she had shoved their son to the river.

"We got into little accident." The prince answered. "Our boat wrecked and I almost drowned. But thanks to her." he gestured to Tigress. "She saved my life."

"You did?" The Emperor asked.

She didn't reply, but the emperor believed his son.

"Thank you." The Empress thanked Tigress. "Thank you for saving my son."

"It's my duty to help, Your Majesty." She replied. Everything the prince said was a lie, but he was right about one thing. She did save his life. She was confused however, as to why the prince was glorifying her, making her seem like a hero.

The empress smiled again. "You have a name dear?" she asked softly.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Tigress apologised. "I don't know my real name. My parents abandoned me at an orphanage and I don't remember anything else before that. People around me has been calling me Tigress ever since."

"Poor you." The empress replied gently as if she knew how Tigress felt. "I knew your parents. Your mother and I were friends. " She looked deep into Tigress' eyes. "Yes, you do look a lot like her."

Tigress' eyes widened. "You knew them? Then do you know where they are now?"

"I wish I could tell you my dear, but we could never find them after they took you away from here. Even until now, we are still clueless as to why they would do that."

Tigress' face fell. "I see."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Your Majesty."

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Aha...ha...ha..." The emperor suddenly laughed in an attempt to break the awkwardness. "Well, the most important thing is that you're back with us."

"I'm pleased about it." Tigress tried her best to be polite. The friendly attitude of all the tigers in the land gave her a warm feeling, a feeling of... home?

"Don't be disappointed about your name or your parents." The emperor advised. "Although we all have a dark past, that does not mean that we have to keep thinking about it. The future is waiting for us."

Tigress laughed a little. "You are right, Your Majesty."

_The future is waiting for us_. Tigress knew without a doubt what the emperor meant.

"Now." The Empress continued, "You should take a rest. Yong—" She called out to the young maid servant. "Please show Tigress her room."

The maid bowed. "Certainly, Your Majesty."

"Change your clothes dear." The empress told Tigress. "We'll meet again at lunch."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

The maid led Tigress to her new room. "This way."

The emperor, the empress and the prince watched her as she followed the maid out of the hall.

"Father." The prince addressed his father when Tigress was gone from their view.

"Yes, Yuan Sheng?"

"I've done my duty to bring her back."

"I know."

"Is there anything else you want me to do?"

"I think it's enough. You have done well. We don't need to worry anymore when we move out."

"Move out? You mean we're moving to—"

"Yes. We're going embark on our journey this week."

"Can't we just wait for a while for _that _moment, Father? She just arrived."

"We have been waiting for this moment since over a thousand years ago son. On top of that, we've spent another twenty five years just to look for her. We can't waste anymore time."

"But father, I don't think it'll be easy to persuade her to join our armies."

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because she's different. She's not like what you think. I'm sure that she doesn't even want to lead the war. Even when she was little, she was never taught to do _that_."

"Mmhhh..." The emperor looked at his son, rubbing his chin as he pondered on the situation. "We'll see. I won't be called the emperor if I can't convince her to join us."

* * *

"This is your room, Your Highness." The maid announced as they arrived at a large room.

Tigress entered the room in with a mixture of wonder and awe. The room was twice the size of her former room at the Jade Palace. There was a plush red carpet that covered the entire wooden floor. A large four poster bed covered by a pink valance sat in the middle of the room.

"Amazing..." She muttered to herself as she walked towards the bed, admiring it. The bed sheets were softer than a newborn's fur.

"And _these_." The maid said as she opened a wardrobe. She took out a silk robe with long sleeves and placed it on the bed. "These are your clothes."

"That's beautiful."

"Take a rest, Your Highness. The emperor and the others will be waiting for you at the dining room."

"Thank you," Tigress replied. "And please stop calling me 'Your Highness'. I do not have royal blood."

"Oh, well." The maid looked uncertain. "Er, so how do I address you, Uh, Miss?"

"Just call me Master Tigress."

The maid nodded. "I understand, Master Tigress. May I go?"

"Sure."

After the maid left, Tigress took a closer look at the new set of clothes that the maid had placed on the bed. The robe was similar to the one that the Empress wore. Any female wearing it is sure to look graceful.

Her eyes then scanned to the whole room, from the ceiling to the floor. It was the feeling of warmth and comfort that she has been experiencing ever since she arrived at Darknest Land this morning. From commoners to the Emperor and Empress themselves, everyone seem to accept and welcome her. She had even forgotten that she hated the prince.

The way the prince and his parents had treated her earlier made a feel like she was part of their family. It felt like home. It felt... like she belonged.

But... Does she?

She didn't know. All she knew was that she had found a new home.

'_But what about their plan_?' She thought. '_They wanted me for a purpose. They wanted me only because they needed me_'.

"Is that you?" A gentle voice was heard near the door.

Tigress turned and saw another tigress standing near the door. This one was old and was observing her behind her glasses. She had a hunchback and wasn't taller than Tigress. There was something about this old tigress that reminded her about the Soothsayer.

"Yes?"

The old tigress fiddled with her staff as she entered the room. She approached tigress and stopped in front of her, her eyes never once moving away from the young tigress.

"You are back." She said softly.

"I am sorry. Do I know you?" Tigress asked politely.

The old tigress smiled. "No. But I do know you."

"I think everyone in here knows me."

"I knew you since you were little."

"You do?"

"You shouldn't be here. You don't belong here."

Tigress frowned. Didn't all tigers want her here? The prince was even willing to do anything to have her back on this land.

"You'll be killed." The old tigress continued. "By a warrior of black and white."

"Wait a second!" Tigress exclaimed. "A warrior of black and white? Who are you talking about?"

"A warrior that will stand on your way. When the time comes, destiny will bring you two together, face to face, for a battle until one of you dead."

Tigress shuddered to hear that. A Warrior of black and white? An image of Po flashed into her mind. He was the only warrior she knew of that had those two colours.

"You're telling me about that legend, aren't you?"

"A legend that will come true. You have a choice to leave to avoid your fate."

"Avoid my fate? Wait a second. Are you saying—"

"Fang Zi?" Someone interrupted.

The old tigress was surprised to see the prince standing near the door. "Your Majesty."

"What are you doing in here?" He asked suspiciously, stepping inside.

"I—"

"She just came in." Tigress explained.

The prince eyed the old tigress. "Well, you can't be here. She," He referred to Tigress. "needs to rest."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Fang Zi replied. As she walked past Tigress, she whispered. "Go away and save yourself."

Tigress pondered as she stared at the retreating old tigress.

"Did she say something odd?" Prince Yuan Sheng asked.

Tigress shook her head. "Who is she?"

"Her? She's Fang Zi, The Seer."

"She looks weird."

"Yep, she does. But she has been helping us for a long time now."

* * *

"Hey!" Monkey exclaimed when Po stepped on his tail.

"Oops. Sorry." Po apologised as he shifted his feet from Monkey's tail, not noticing that he stepped on Viper's tail in the process.

"Aw."

"Oops. Sorry Viper."

"Be careful, Po." Crane warned. "Do you want us to die?"

They were now walking through the slippery and narrow pathway up the hill. Everywhere was covered in snow and hardened ice, making the climb treacherous. One misstep will cause them to slip and fall, sliding off the mountain and into the abyss.

"Ouch! Po, stop stepping on my tail!" Monkey grunted.

"Sorry again. I can't see clearly in the fog."

"If you step on my tail again, I won't hesitate to hit you."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry."

"Guys, knock it off," Crane tried to pacify them. "We're on a snowy hill. It would take only a small amount of sound to cause an avalanche."

"But he started it."

"Be quiet guys." Crane tried to warn again. "Just focus on where you're stepping."

"Speaking about stepping, why don't you just fly?" Po asked as he flapped his arms like as if they were wings. "I bet it's easier than walking in here."

"I can't. The fog makes it hard for me to see. It's too dangerous. I might've bumped into some-."

"Ouch!" Monkey cried. "Po, that's my tail again!"

"Sorry again."

"Watch it Po!"

"I'm trying."

"Guys. Keep your voice—"

"You didn't try!"

"I did."

"Didn't!"

"Guys. Please—"

"Yes. I did!"

"No. You didn't!"

"Guys!"

"What?!"

A loud rumble was heard, accompanied with the shaking of the ground. Five pairs of eyes widen in shock as it looked towards the top of the hill.

"Look out!" Viper screamed as she saw large chunks of ice sliding and rolling down the snowy hill, swallowing anything and everything in its path. Crane was snapped out of his trance when he realised that the avalanche would reach them within seconds.

"Run!"

The five warriors turned and ran, instinctively taking the direction that would take them as far away as possible from the approaching ice and snow.

Crane swiftly grabbed Viper and Mantis with his talons. He flapped his wings and flew up high, keeping a distance from large amount of snow that was rolling down the cliff. His eyes darted to and fro, desperately searching for any signs of Po and Monkey.

"Crane! Over here!"

He saw Monkey waving his arms as he tried to keep a step ahead of approaching mass.

"Hold on!"

The avian swooped down towards the primate.

"Grab my leg!" Crane shouted as he neared Monkey.

Because of his carelessness, Monkey slipped and started sliding down the increasingly sloping ground. Fortunately, he managed to grab hold onto Crane's talon before he fell off the edge of the cliff.

"Where's Po?" Crane asked.

Mantis squinted his eyes and saw his monochromatic friend screaming at the top of his lungs in panic as he attempt to outrun the large snow cloud threatening to swallow him.

"He's down there!"

Crane swooped down again, this time to rescue Po.

"Po! Grab my leg!"

Crane ascended immediately once he felt the additional weight of the black and white panda clinging on to him. Due to the amount thick fog that was obscuring his view, he didn't know that there was a large tree directly in his flight path. By the time he saw it, they were already too close to avoid it. He crashed hard into the tree, nearly getting themselves impaled by the numerous large thorns that were growing out of the tree.

They were totally disoriented as they fell out of the sky. Crane had lost his balance and was struggling to right himself. Unable to regain height, they plummet towards the ground. As they crashed onto the icy surface, they were engulfed by the avalanche, sending them tumbling down the mountain.

* * *

A/N : Looks like Tigress just found her new family and has lost an interest to go back to The Valley of Peace.

What about Po and The rest of The Furious Five then? Could they make it? And what did that old tigress say about avoiding a fate?

Review please guys. Please... please... please... share your thought to me. Your review always makes me happy :D


	15. Long Story

A/N : To my dear readers and reviewers, sorry for taking so long to update. If you read my profile, the you would know that I couldn't do any update during last January. Now this is February and I'm back :D

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Tigress scrutinized herself from head to toe as she turned slowly on the spot in front of the mirror. She had exchanged her usual training clothes for a beautiful white silk robe and was admiring the effect it produced. She looked like a different person altogether, more like a princess than a kung fu master.

"Master Tigress?" Someone called from outside the room.

She stopped revolving and turned to the door.

"Come in."

The maid opened the door. "I apologize for interrupting, but the Emperor and the others are waiting for you."

"Okay. Thanks Yong." Tigress acknowledged before following the maid out of the room.

Dining Room

When Tigress arrived at the dining room, she saw that the Emperor and his family weren't the only ones waiting for her. General Luo was there too.

Everyone stood up from their seats with a look of awe on their faces, momentarily mesmerized by her graceful new look. Even Prince Yuan Sheng admitted ; she was beautiful.

Tigress was slightly unnerved by their reactions, but was pleased as well. She had never been appreciated like this before in the Valley of Peace.

"Glad you could join us Tigress" The Emperor said when he finally snapped himself out of whatever daze he was in. "Please take a seat." He continued as he and the others sat down again.

Tigress took a seat beside General Luo and looked around. No one said anything yet, but she had an idea of what was going on. She knew that this wasn't just a simple lunch, but a well disguised attempt by the Emperor to persuade her to join his armies. No matter how nicely he was going to put it across, she had decided that she was going to refuse him.

The servants started serving food and dishes on the large ornate dining table. In between the clinking of plates and utensils, the Emperor decided to break the silence.

"So," he said as he put a spoonful of soup into his snout. "Tell us about your story, Tigress. My son tells me that you're a great Kung Fu Master."

"I don't think I'm great, but he's right in saying that I'm a Kung Fu Master." She answered.

"I see." The Emperor paused for a moment to swallow his food. "How did you become a Master?"

"Well, as you have known, my parents abandoned me in an orphanage when I was young. I spent my first five years in there until a Kung Fu Master named Shifu adopted me."

"Did you like your time in the orphanage, dear?" The Empress asked as she slurped the soup.

"Not really." She replied moodily. "I didn't have any friends as everyone was too afraid of me to really come near me. They called me a monster."

"Oh. That's bad."

"The caretaker called Master Shifu." Tigress continued. "He trained me to control my temper and strength. When the training was over, he took me to Jade Palace."

"That's a happy ending."

It would have been a happy ending if only her part of the legend didn't come true.

"Seems like you owe your happiness to him." General Luo opined. "Surely he loves you."

"I thought so too." replied Tigress. "Until he tried to banish me."

"Why?"

Tigress snorted as she played with the spoon on her plate. She knew these people already had the answer. Everyone knows how people would react when they find out that a potential tyrant was among them.

"He can't accept me for who I really am."

"That's weird," said The Emperor. "If he can't accept you for who you really are, why did he adopt you in the first place?"

"Didn't your son tell you about it?" Tigress asked, glancing at The Prince who was currently concentrating on his food, acting as if he isn't interested with the conversation at all.

"I didn't ask him anything. I want to hear it from you."

"Okay. Very well then." Tigress put down her spoon and took a deep breath. She hated talking about this part. "He knows about my real destiny and told the rest. My friends changed after that. Now they look at me like as if I'm the villain who needs watching. The worse was what happened after that. He told me that he would never change, telling me that everything will soon be back to normal, and I believed him.

At this point, her emotions surfaced and her tone became one of misery. "It was until I realized that he had lied to me. On top of that, he tried to get rid of me from his life. I don't know why he did it, but he was the one who told the villagers all about me, making everyone hate me.

Prince Yuan Sheng coughed as heard that part.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, my dear." The Empress said in sympathy.

"They're not your family. That's why they're afraid and suspicious of you." Said the Emperor. "What did you do when you found out about your master's plan?"

"I—"

"She ran away," Prince Yuan Sheng interrupted. "Luckily I found her that night and managed to convince her to come back with me."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

Tigress glared at the prince, knowing that what he said was the truth, but a highly distorted version of it.

"By taking along five wolves."Tigress answered sarcastically.

"Oh. You did?" The Emperor asked, still staring at his son. "Why did you take wolves with you?"

"To help me. I couldn't have done it by myself."

The Emperor nodded, pretending that he had understood. He didn't know what the wolves did to her, but wasn't interested in finding out. "Did you say something, Tigress?"

Tigress almost told the truth, but she knew that if she did that, it would make Prince Yuan Sheng look bad in his parents' eyes. It would also ruin the harmony of the family. No. She didn't want to do it. She loved the warmth of the family. Just for today, it wouldn't harm to let The Emperor think otherwise.

There was an awkward pause.

Tigress was waiting for the moment where The Emperor would talk about his ruling, the war or something related. But to her surprise, he hadn't mentioned anything so far.

'_Come on. Come on'_ thought Tigress. _'Talk about it'._

If The Emperor is going to be furious her answer, she'd leave immediately. It's better than having to deal with something called 'War'.

"How did you feel when you first found out about your destiny?" The Emperor asked again.

Yes. The moment she had been waiting for.

"To be honest, I don't like it. It has caused nothing but problems for me."

"You don't? I thought you would be proud of it."

"Not at all. I've never dreamed of being a murderer."

The Emperor laughed. "I'm sure that no one wants to be a murderer."

"Exactly. Why should I be proud of it?"

"You're going to be a hero, dear." The Empress replied, smiling.

"A hero?"

"Yes, a hero for our people."

"That's right." The Emperor agreed.

"But I will be the enemy to others." Tigress argued.

"We've been treated as the enemy for over a thousand years." General Luo spoke. "Just like you, we're monster to them."

"Really?" Tigress raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't here. You don't know what we've faced since a long time ago."

"What happened to you?"

"Something we hated. If only you weren't lost that time, you would have known how much we've suffered, and how important you are."

Silence descended for another moment

"How bad is it?" asked Tigress again.

The Emperor chuckled and shook his head. "Really bad. It even hasn't ended yet. Some of them are still trying to destroy us."

Tigress gasped.

"That can't be. Why would they want to do that?"

"The mistakes of the past." Answered The Emperor. "They just can't forgive our ancestor's mistakes. What they want is only to depredate all tigers on this world." Tigress was about to say something, but The Emperor went on.

"Since the fight a thousand years ago, we had no place to stay. They treated us like parasites, hunting and terrorizing us all the time. Even until now, we are still suffering from the aftermath of the battle. No one helped us. We had to keep ourselves hidden to prevent ourselves from being killed."

"I saw my parents being murdered when I was four." General Luo added quietly. "These people will never let us live in peace."

"You know, Tigress," The Emperor continued. "Even though we now have our own place, they still won't leave us alone. Just last week, five of our soldiers were found dead, their heads almost severed."

Tigress' jaw dropped in shock.

"Those people did that. We found a note beside their bodies saying that they won't stop till we're extinct."

"That's... that's so cruel." Tigress murmured.

"Indeed. Two months ago, three assassins infiltrated our land. My wife was alone outside the palace. They had daggers and blades. My wife could have been slashed and killed. Fortunately my army saved her."

Tigress stared at The Empress. To her, she was a kind woman who didn't deserve to die.

"War is the only way to end our sufferings. We need you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Your Majesty." Tigress said. "But I apologize. You have an army. I'm sure you can do it without me. If… if you don't agree with my decision, I'll leave."

"If I wanted you to leave, I wouldn't have to send my son to look for you in the first place. No. This is where you belong. I understand what you're trying to tell us. You're a peace lover and war hater."

"Doesn't that disappoint you?"

"It does, but we don't want to lose you again. You know, sometimes, peace can only be achieved through war. It applies to you too. You can find peace the same way."

"But that's not what I've learnt. I mean, I don't understand. Why should I start a war to get peace?"

"Because if you don't, the Dragon Warrior will kill you. Have you ever heard his greatness? The last time I heard, he defeated Lord Shen and his armada with only with his bare arms. You're no match against him."

"I've heard of it. I was there."

"You were?"

"Yes. Because I'm one of The Furious Five. The Dragon Warrior was my comrade." She said that with a growl.

The Emperor jolted. "What?! How... how?! He's your enemy."

"A perfect coincidence." The Prince commented.

"He is not my enemy and he will not kill me. I know him well. He loves—" She couldn't continue.

"He loves her, Father." The Prince supplied.

"Oh," The Emperor shook his head in pity. "It's ironic knowing that someone who loves you will kill you in the end?"

"He will not!"

"We can't predict what will happen in the future," he explained. "We can't do anything when destiny has already decided our fate. The Dragon Warrior's fate is to kill you."

"But... but he will not do that. He is my friend."

"_Was._ From the time you ran away till now, how can you be sure that he still treats you as his friend? His feelings might have changed. People around him will persuade him to kill you."

"He told me to forget about this problem between us, telling me to pretend that nothing happen."

"He might've said that, but if destiny has decided him to walk a certain path, who is he to say otherwise?"

"He will never change." She argued, unwilling to believe what the he was telling her.

The Tiger Emperor took a deep breath. "I know how you're feeling, but this is the truth. Listen Tigress, it's for your own good. Join our army, and together, we will end our suffering."

"But I...I..."

"You have to make the decision that you're It's your decision, but I'm sure you don't want families to live in misery right?"

Tigress shook her head. "No. I don't."

"Look, no matter what you chose, I will still respect your decision. Tell you what, if you don't want to join my army, the least you could do is to join our discussion tonight to plan for our journey next week. We will be invading The Great Village. People in there often ambush and kidnap our children. Suggestions from you will be useful. You're one of us now."

Tigress thought about it. This wasn't part of what she had planned for. She'd assume that they would be mad at her for not agreeing, but apparently they were not. They respected her decision even when it wasn't what they wanted. She didn't want to disappoint them further as they had loved and accepted her ever since she stepped on the island, treating her like a part of the family even though she had been around for less than a day.

_It's only a discussion._ She reasoned with herself. Sighing, she looked at the Emperor and gave her answer.

"Alright, I'm in."

* * *

A/N : The Emperor managed to convinve Tigress. Is this the part of his plan? Where's Po and others? Could they get Tigress back to them?

Hey, If you have a little time, please check out two stories by anisaja. It's very short story, no more than 200 words (what?!). It's her account, but we made the stories up together.

Wait, before you leave this page, please give me your review. Every words from you will be always appreciated :)

Saya akan kembali (I'll be back) ;)


	16. The Stronger Thing

A/N : So, here I'm back :D

I know I have been gone long enough and you may hate me (though I won't hate you in return).

I'm very very really sorry (this chapter actually had been in my doc. manager since three weeks ago but I hadn't posted it until now).

I was trying to find something new due to unexpected things I got (joining back to my theater group, joining in painting class, learning how to cook (?), taking Silat more seriously (y), making poem, writing songs and most of all, now writing stories for magazine and newspaper) Well, I've been doing a lot something with art. But I miss this story much and realize that I cannot stop writing since writing is my life (well, actually, it's not only writing but plenty things are my life).

I want to thank you for those who have PMed me to support me to keep writing. Really, I'm very impressed :')

And also to Salunatic and to my loyal reviewers ; thank you :)

Oh, I really really miss you :D

Do you miss me too, guys? :)

No? :(

*sigh* Okay *lowers shoulder and walks away slowly* T_T

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

"Panda." Someone called softly. "Panda."

Slowly, Po opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but everything came back into focus after several blinks.

A wizened pig and an even older goat were staring down at him with a smile on their lips.

"He's up! He's up!" The pig exclaimed.

Po didn't know who they were, but was sure that they had no ill intentions. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the dizziness he was experiencing.

"He's still weak." The goat observed.

Po sat up slowly and glanced at his surroundings. He was in a room that was completely empty save for the futon he was now sitting on. Sunlight filtered through an opened window, indicating the current time of the day.

"How are you feeling?" The pig asked.

"Dizzy, but much better." Po answered weakly.

"That's good. We thought you were dead when we found you."

Po recalled the incident on the hill that almost took his life.

"Yeah. We got—wait a minute—" Po looked around again in panic. "Where are my friends?! Didn't they survive as well?! Oh, No. No. No." He covered his face in anguish. "They're dead! It's all my fault! My fault! I should have-!"

"Hey. Calm down, Buddy." The old goat said gently as he placed a hoof on Po's shoulder. "Your friends are fine. They're playing with children outside."

"Oh." Po sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

The goat smiled. "I'm Dao, the leader of this valley. And this." he patted the pig's shoulder. "Is my brother, Liu."

"Your brother is a pig?!" Po asked, surprised. "How come?!"

"Something wrong with that?" Liu challenged.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Po was worried that he had offended the pig. He knew that he shouldn't have asked that as he himself had a goose father. "I'm Po."

"We know who you are." Said Dao the goat. "Your friends have introduced themselves."

"They have?"

"Yes.

"You… know who we are?" Po asked, pointing his index finger alternatively between himself and the old goat.

"Sure. Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Po. You've all got names that are easily remembered, except for you." Dao finished, pointing at Po. "Why aren't you named by your species just like your friends?"

"Erm, no idea? But that's not what I mean. Do you know who we really are?"

"No, we don't."

_So they don't know us._ Po thought. _The other four seems to be hiding their true identities_. Po didn't know why, but he knew that since they made the effort to do it, he should follow suit.

"By the way, where did you find us?"

"Almost twenty feet under the snow? We were surprised when we saw the avalanche which started from atop the hill head towards our valley."

"I'm sorry for that." said Po.

"Sorry? What for?"

"We might've been the ones who caused it."

"No. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Dao replied. "No one has ever made it through that hill. It's been years now and we never ever use that path, unless if you have a death wish."

Po laughed when he heard that. "So, what's this place called?"

"The Great Valley. Have you heard about it?"

Po shook his head. "Nope."

"Hah?! You sure?"

"Uh… yes? Why wouldn't I be sure?"

Liu the pig palmed his face. "Oh, boy. This is the like the greatest valley in the whole of China! How could you not heard of it?!"

Po shrugged. "I've know many valleys. But, _The Great Valley_? Never heard of it before."

"You look pale." Dao interrupted, changing the subject. "Why don't you go enjoy yourself outside? Some fresh air might be good for you."

"Sounds good." Po said as he stood up and made his way wobbly to the door.

* * *

Stepping out of the wooded hut, he saw that the valley was surrounded by a fast flowing river. Lush green grass covered the ground where everyone walked on.

As he continued exploring the place, he walked past cheerful villagers chatting and going about their daily life. In the distance he saw a number of children playing tag, screaming blissfully as they ran and tried to catch each other.

Pausing for a moment to take in the peaceful scene, it reminded him a little of the panda village he had lived in before Shen's massacre.

Rounding a corner, Po found his friends surrounded by a number of young kids as they sat on a large rock. It looked like they were entertaining the young ones with stories.

He smiled dreamily when he saw those happy faces, almost as if he could feel what they're feeling. If only Tigress was here with him, it would have been the best feeling in the world.

"Po!" Monkey waved his hand at him as he grinned widely. Po waved back.

"Well, Children," Viper said to them. "Sorry, but we have to go now."

The children groaned in disappoint. "Just one more story?." They pleaded.

"Sorry." said Crane. "Maybe we'll continue it tomorrow."

Crestfallen, the children started to dispersed.

Po ran over to his friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"As you can see." said Monkey cheerfully. "We're perfectly alright."

"I'm not." Crane objected. "Look at my wings." He said indignantly, holding up his bandaged wings.

"I'm sorry, Crane."

"Don't blame yourself, Po." said Viper. "It was an accident."

"But it was my voice that caused it. I put all of you in danger."

"Hey. Have you forgotten? We're warriors." Mantis reminded. "It's almost normal for us to be facing danger."

"Besides, we're on a journey to rescue Tigress." added Monkey. "We'll do anything to get her back."

Po smiled for a second, but upon hearing Tigress' name, his expression turned sombre. "I miss her."

The other four understood how he felt.

"We miss her too." said Viper. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"We're getting close" Viper announced as she jabbed the end of her tail in the direction of the river. "You see it?"

Po squinted his eyes and realised that there was another plot of land in the distance. He nodded.

"That's Darknest Land."

Po gasped. "That's… that's Darknest?"

"Yep."

Po was speechless for a moment, delighted in knowing that they are so close to their objective.

"We can't waste anymore time!" Po exclaimed. "We got to go now. Come on!"

Just as they were about to start moving, someone called out to them.

"Going somewhere?"

They turned to the speaker.

"Hi, Dao." greeted Po. "Yes, we're leaving now."

"Why are you in such a hurry? It hasn't even been twenty four hours since you arrived."

"Well, we would like to stay, but we've got a job to do."

"Stay for a night." He suggested. "I want to introduce you all to my people. It'll be fun."

"It's a tempting suggestion, Dao." said Po, trying to refuse the offer. "But again, we're sorry. We really need to—"

"Come on. I insist. We can show you more of our valley." Dao added. "On top of that, aren't you all tired after your journey?"

They stared to each other for a minute.

"I see your wing is still injured." Dao gestured to Crane. "I know someone who can heal it within five hours."

Po looked at his friends, raising his eyebrows as if asking _'How'_. But they just shrugged, clearly indicating that the decision was up to him.

"Okay." He conceded. "We'll stay till tomorrow." After the incident on the hill, it was indeed a good idea to recuperate before to continuing their journey.

"Just enjoy our valley." said Dao before leaving them.

"Thanks, Dao." Po called out to him.

"We're wasting time." Mantis grumbled unhappily.

"But it's not a bad idea, right?" Po asked. "At least, we get to rest."

"I agree." said Monkey. "Anyway, we have to get another boat to cross the river again. These people might lend us one."

They strolled through the valley, breathing in the cool crisp air and enjoying the beautiful scenery all around them.

"Why didn't you guys tell them that we're The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five?" Po asked after a while.

"It's for our safety."Crane explained. "The most important thing when you're on a mission is to keep a low profile. Don't let anyone know who you really are."

* * *

That night

Po and the four, along with the rest of the villagers, were gathered on the open field. Some were playing music, some were dancing and others were chatting with each other around the roaring campfire.

The four were playing with the children again. Although Po was also good with children, he wasn't in the mood today to join them today.

He saw Liu sitting alone away from the crowd. Unsure of whether what he was doing was right, Po approached him.

"Liu."

Liu titled his head. "Hi, Po. You're not joining them?"

"Nah. What about you?"

"I'm not used to noisiness."

"Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Po sat beside him. "This place is great."

"Told you."

"Yeah, you did. If we weren't involved in the avalanche, we would never have known about this place."

Liu chuckled. "What made you brave enough to pass through that hill?"

"We didn't intend to do it at first. It was only because we couldn't find a boat to cross Chojiang River."

"Chojiang River? Where are you travelling to?"

"We're on rescue Mission. One of our comrade was taken away to Darknest Land and—oops—" Po realized that he had just spilled the beans on his mission. Crane had reminded him to not reveal anything to anyone

Liu was surprised. "Darknest Land?" he asked. "You said Darknest Land?"

"Uh. Yeah, I did."

Liu tapped his forehead. "My Gosh! The tigers captured your friend too?"

"Yes. They—hey! Did you say tigers? Wha…what do you know about Darknest Land?"

"Plenty."

"Can you tell me everything you know about it?" Po asked in attempt to gather some information.

"Sure. Darknest Land is led by a cunning emperor called Tiger. It's inhabited only by tigers and should have been named Predator Land instead."

"You hate tigers?"

"Absolutely. They're the creatures responsible for the extinction of dragons in the war a thousand years ago. Haven't you heard of it?"

He nodded.

"From that war, we realized that tigers don't deserve to live in this world. They must be destroyed."

Po was speechless upon hearing that, worried about how Tigress would react if she knew about this.

"Some of us tried to attack them by sending assassins." Liu continued. "Sadly, the last time I heard, they were caught. I don't know if they're still alive. What the tigers want is just to take over all of China again."

Po remained silent and didn't comment on what he said.

"You said your comrade was taken away to Darknest Land?" Liu asked. "Why?"

"She… she… was trying to attack the tigers." Po lied. He knew that he couldn't tell Liu that Tigress was a tiger as he was a tiger hater. "Actually, we were attacking them too, but they captured her as she was the leader of our group."

"I hope your comrade is still alive, Po. The Emperor has no mercy to intruders. He's very cruel."

Po gasped in shocked.

"Oh, I'm sure they won't do anything to her." Liu backtracked hastily, realizing that he had just reminded Po of his troubles.

Po gulped. "I hope so."

"You miss her?"

"Oh, Liu. You can't possibly know how much I miss her. I can't forget anything about her. Her beautiful face, her smile, her voice, her—"

"You loved her?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Ah, young love. Always beautiful." Liu mused. "I can still remember the first time I fell in love with a girl. At that time, I was even willing to sacrifice myself just to see her smile."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure Po. Go on."

"Here. Uhm," Po was unsure of how to continue without revealing his secret. "What do you think a person should if he's destined to kill the one he loves to bring peace to his people?"

Liu frowned in puzzlement. "Is there someone who's like that? Who?"

"Well. It's _If_. Only _If_."

"Oh. Only _if_." Liu chucked. "It's odd that he have to sacrifice his love for the safety of his people."

"He doesn't have any other choice."

"You're wrong." Denied Liu. "Everyone has a choice. His path may have been chosen for him by destiny, but that doesn't mean that he has to follow it."

"But isn't his path already decided?"

"Po. Our hearts and minds are stronger. Destiny may dictate the path to follow, but if we chose to do otherwise, who's to stop us?"

Po's troubled expression melted into one of realization. _Everyone has a choice in deciding their own destiny._ This could be what Long meant about changing your own fate. It's up to the strength of your heart.

"You know, Liu." Said Po grinning. "You've just solved my _biggest_ problem."

* * *

A/N : Again, sorry for taking so long to update.

And wow. Seems like Po just found the answer to his problem to change his fate.

So, What do you say about this chapter? Please say something for me or for this story. Every single word from you will be always appreciated.


	17. A New Friend ?

A/N : Thank you my dear readers for your fantastic reviews. This is the first time I got 300 reviews :')

Don't you know how happy I am to receive your comments? Everything you say to me always makes me happy and happy and happy and happy and happy and... happy (okay, too much happy). But I'm really happy. How could I reply your kindness?

I would like to thank to **Salunatic** and you too, guys, my loyal reviewers :) Now I present you chapter 17. Wow, can you believe it? We're in chapter 17.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

That night

Tigress couldn't sleep. She wasn't comfortable in her new room. Even though, she admitted, her new room was bigger and more luxurious than her previous one, she still doesn't feel at ease. She realized that the same thing happened every time she got to a new place.

The tiger master decided to go to a walk, hoping that the cool night air would help her relax. It was late and no one was around to accompany her as they were all asleep by now. The only ones awake are the gatekeepers who were guarding the palace, but Tigress wasn't interested in talking to them.

As she rounded the corner, she saw a lone peach tree in the middle of the backyard, reminding her of Jade Palace. Angrily, she tried to push the thought from her mind, vowing never to think about her past again.

Sitting down beneath the tree, she thought about the discussion she was involved in earlier with the emperor and his soldiers.

They will begin their invasion of The Great Valley next week. They had hoped that Tigress would join them, but she stubbornly refused. Although the emperor did not object outright, the other soldiers did judging by the expressions on their faces when she made her intentions clear.

_The Emperor ._Tigress pondered. _Something's wrong with him. _She had a feeling that the emperor was hiding something from her, but that something wasn't something that was good. _But why is he treating me so nicely? _He knew that Tigress would never join them in war, yet he still invited her to the next meeting tomorrow.

"Can't sleep?"

Tigress didn't need to turn around to know who the owner of the voice was.

"What about you?"

A soft chuckle was heard from Prince Yuan Sheng. "Instead of answering, you replied me with another question." He sat down beside Tigress.

"I don't need all night to sleep." replied Tigress coldly. "And shouldn't a prince like you be the same?"

"Possibly."

They stayed silent for a while.

"How did the discussion go?" Yuan Sheng asked again, in attempt to keep the conversation going.

Tigress almost forgot that Yuan Sheng himself wasn't at the meeting. She still had a hard time accepting that as the prince, the Son of the Emperor himself, was not involved in the discussion.

"I thought you said before that you weren't interested in war stuff?"

Yuan Sheng shrugged. "Just curious."

"It's the most boring meeting I've ever had to endure. Trust me, its better that you don't know."

Yuan Sheng gave her a penetrating stare, unsettling and agitating her

"Will you stop looking at me like that?!"

"I realized that you aren't using that name on me anymore."

"What name?"

"_Foolish Tiger_. Remember that you used to call me that?"

"Oh. That." Tigress herself wasn't sure what made her stop calling him that.

"You're also starting to become more open, especially towards my parents."

"And you're interested in finding out why?"

The prince nodded.

"What can I do? Your parents are amazing."

Yuan Sheng laughed a little. "I know. I can tell that my mother loves you a lot."

"It's because she's a good mother. She's very nice."

"Yes. But it's mostly because she's always wanted a daughter."

Tigress looked at him in surprise. "She never wanted you at birth?!"

"What?! Of course she does." He exclaimed. "But she still prefers a daughter to a son."

"I see." Tigress looked up at the starry sky above. "You know, this place isn't as bad as I first imagined."

"Did I ever say that it is a terrible place?"

Tigress shook her head. "It's only, I've never thought that… that…"

"That this is where you're meant to be?" Yuan Sheng suggested.

She sighed. "Yes."

"You know, this really is where you're suppose to be." Yuan Sheng told her. "If you wanted to, you could even be a part of my family."

"That's because all of you need me." Said Tigress. "If not for the legend and the war, none of you here would take notice of me at all."

"I don't think so, but I guess you're most probably right.

"Just like I thought."

"But you know, I'm happy you're here. Not because I need you, but more of… well… I feel like I've just found a friend."

Tigress laughed bitterly. "You didn't have any?"

"People usually see me as a prince that should be respected and protected rather than as a friend."

Tigress nodded in understanding.

The conversation descended into another awkward silence again.

"You said you would tell me about my parents." Tigress prompted a few minutes later.

"I remembered."

"I'm waiting. What do you know?"

"Very little." he replied. "Only that our parents were friends and that your parents used to live in this palace too. I was only three when you were born."

"That is all?" Tigress asked, disappointed.

"You should ask my father if you want to know more."

Tigress turned away. She didn't want to ask to the emperor anything. Sure, he was nice, but Tigress got a bad feeling about him, like he was plotting something in secret against her.

"Why didn't your father take you to the meeting earlier?" Tigress asked, changing the subject.

"You know that I don't like it. He knows it too."

"But no matter what, you're still the prince. You should be present during the meeting." said Tigress. "Your father might be disappointed with you."

"He was, and still is." said Yuan Sheng. "Ever since I was little, he knew that I can never be trusted to lead a war."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't fight at all." As he said that, he pulled up his robe to reveal his legs. Tigress raised her eyebrows at him. Everything was normal, nothing was out of place. His legs were furry orange with black stripes, just like any other tiger.

"Well?"

"Touch them."

Tigress did as he instructed, but recoiled in shock once she did. Her jaw dropped and she spluttered as she tried to find the words to continue. "Your leg—"

Whatever she had just touched wasn't flesh and bone, but just a chunk of wood wrapped in tiger skin and fur.

"Yes, my leg's weak. In fact, it's not even a leg at all."

"How... how did you get that?" She didn't even realize it when she pulled Yuan Sheng out of the Chojiang River. **(A/N : Can we pretend Tigress never stepped on Yuan Sheng's toes on chapter 6?)**

"The incident twenty years ago." He replied. "I fell from the stairs and broke my leg. My father summoned all the best healers of the land, but no one could do anything about it. Fang Zi said that if it wasn't amputated, my life would be in danger." His face turned somber. "I never had the chance to learn Kung Fu."

For the first time, Tigress pitied him. Never before had she seen him so crestfallen.

"I lost my father's pride ever since. He told me that I would never be able to bring honor to the family. I was a disgraced to him."

"But your father never seemed to care about your leg."

"That's what you and everyone else sees." He went on. "Finding and bringing you back was the only way to prove that I can still make him proud."

Tigress now understood why Yuan Sheng wanted to take her back so badly.

"It's embarrassing, isn't it?" Yuan Sheng added.

"Don't say that." said Tigress. "You'll only embarrass yourself if you keep thinking and acting that way." She was surprised to find herself comforting him, a person she hated. Unless, she doesn't hate him anymore?

Yuan Sheng smiled. "I've never said this to anyone before. But… thank you."

Tigress smiled in return. "Now you don't look like a bad person anymore."

"You don't know me well enough yet. I'm not a bad guy at all."

"Oh yeah?" Tigress replied sarcastically. "I still can't forgive you for what you did earlier about paying the wolves to beat me up."

"Can't you forgive someone's mistake in the past? After all, what I did was for your own good."

"Still, it's not a good thing."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"You should have done it last night."

"Hey. You think you weren't harsh to me?" He said indignantly. "You're always punching and strangling me back in the Valley of Peace."

"Well—"

"You also threatened to kill me so many times."

"That's because—"

"And this morning, I almost drowned when you pushed me in the Chojiang River."

"But I didn't—"

"So who's the bad guy now?"

Tigress sighed in defeat. "I am."

"What? I can't hear you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Sorry for doing all those things to you. Happy now?"

"That's what I want to hear." Yuan Sheng replied cheerfully. "You know, I had no idea that a girl could punch so hard."

"I'm not like the other girls." Tigress warned him. "Don't compare me to them."

"I won't"

The prince paused for a moment.

"So, everything's alright between us now? I mean — friends?" Yuan Shen asked.

"I'm not sure."

"You will be soon." He replied with a yawned. "I'm heading back to my room." He stretched and arched his back slightly before standing up.

"I'm staying." She replied.

"Up to you." He gave her another smile before leaving. "Good night, Tigress."

She wasn't accustomed to hear the prince address her by name, but Tigress decided to do the same.

"Good night, Yuan Sheng."

A/N : Tigress is feeling something hidden from the emperor. What's plan is that?

* * *

Okay, this is not an exciting chapter. It's a boring chapter -_- I even could not make you smile or laugh in this chapter. Did you yawn while reading this?

To be honest, I was not too enjoying when I wrote this. I got writer's block but I forced myself to write this so *cough* as you can see, it makes a poor chapter. No action. Only talking and talking. But I promise to put more action and humor for some next chapter.

Still, I do really need your review, guys. You and your reviews are the reason to why I keep writing. For my silent readers, I'm still waiting yours. You know you can comment as a guest if you don't have an account :)


	18. Heroes Around Enemies

A/N : I love you, guys! Don't you know how happy I am everytime I see your review? Really, I owe you many thanks. Let's make a group hug. *group hugs*

As my promise, dear readers, I updated this story. Wow... it has been a long time. I hope I didn't lose a lot readers and reviewers, hahaha... Ops, sorry for making you wait too long.

And of course, special thanks to Salunatic, who has been helping me and made this chapter become more interesting and given me some advice. If you haven't read his story, Scene From The Past, I suggest you again to go read it.

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 18 : Heroes Around Enemies**

Before she knew it, she was in the same place again.

On the same land.

With the same surroundings.

And, the same tiger.

Yes. It was him again.

Without being told by anyone, Tigress knew without a doubt that she was dreaming.

And the dream was taking her to her predecessor, Khan, the leader of the tiger clan from a thousand years ago.

Once again, the old tiger offered his sword to Tigress.

"Take it." He said solemnly. "And be my successor."

Tigress frowned at him. "Go away."

"I can't." He replied. "I live within you."

"No, you don't and never will." Tigress argued. "And I will never do what you say."

Khan suddenly laughed. "Why not? You and I are one. We're the same. Your destiny mine, and ours is to conquer China."

Tigress scoffed. "Only in your dreams, old man. You can keep going on about it. I'll just shut my ear on you."

"Let me remind you again." Khan repeated. "This is for yours and our people's own good."

"You're nothing but only an old tiger who has died a thousand years ago. You can't do anything to control my life."

"I can, because I've already decided what your destiny will be. There's no way you can avoid it."

"Who says I can't?" Tigress challenged.

"If you avoid your destiny as my successor, you can't avoid your fate afterwards."

Before Tigress could reply, Khan disappeared.

But another figure appeared.

A giant panda.

"Po!" Tigress exclaimed.

The panda smirked and tried to stab Tigress with a sword.

"No!" Tigress caught the sword before it could reach her neck, but at the same time, Po kicked her in the chest, sending her crashing into the ground.

Unable to rise up in time, she watched in horror as the sword descended upon her.

**TLoTDaTT**

"Master Tigress… Master Tigress…" Someone shook her shoulder persistently. "Wake up."

"No!" Tigress gasped, jumping awake in alarm.

"Master Tigress, calm down! It's me."

"Huh?" Tigress focused on the one who had just woke her up. "Yong?"

"Are you okay?" The maid asked.

"What… what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Master Tigress." Yong replied. "But I think you had a nightmare."

"I did?" Tigress looked around. She was sitting beneath a tree in the palace's backyard.

"You shouldn't sleep here." The maid gently chided as she helped Tigress stand.

Tigress palmed her face as shook her head. "I overslept."

"I couldn't find you in your room when I was about to serve your breakfast." Yong continued. "Luckily I found you before the others. The empress wouldn't be happy if she found out that you slept here last night."

"That wasn't my intention at all..." She muttered.

"We must leave quickly, Master, before someone finds us here." Yong said as she dragged Tigress hurriedly back into the palace by the wrist.

**TLoTDaTT**

Po and the four were ready to continue their delayed journey. Dao and Liu had given a boat to cross the Chojiang River.

Viper, Crane and Mantis were already onboard while Po and Monkey said their good byes to Dao and Liu.

"Po, take these with you." Liu said as he placed two large crates in front of them.

"Uh, are we going to need these?" Monkey asked, picking them up only to realise that they're both empty.

"Trust me you will. You can't just show yourself when you reach Darknest Land."

"So, how will this help us?"

"By hiding inside them." Liu instructed. "When the boat is approaching the dock, the five of you must hide inside until it's safe to alight."

"Got it." The panda and simian each picked up a crate and started towards the boat. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh, Po. Wait!" Dao stopped him.

Po turned around once more while Monkey carried on. "Did we forget something?"

"Actually, no." Dao stepped forward. "But I do have a request for when you arrive there."

"Sure. Just say it."

Dao took out a scroll from his pockets and unrolled it. It was a painting of Dao, Liu and two mountain cats.

"Nice drawing." Po commented. "So, what I can do for you with this picture"

"You see them?" Liu pointed at the mountain cats. "They're Hai and Lee, my brothers."

"Wow, on top of having a pig brother, you have two mountain cat brothers too?!"

"Yes. They were imprisoned by the tigers in Darknest Land. I hadn't heard from them for almost two weeks."

"Don't worry, Dao." Po assured him, knowing full well what Dao would ask of him. "I promise I'll save them."

Dao smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Po. I wish you all the best in finding your friend too."

"We should be the ones thanking you. You saved us."

"We did what we should've done. Anyway—"

"Po. Are you coming or not?" Crane called from the boat."We're wasting time."

"It seems like they're waiting for you." Dao said. "Go on, Po. Save your friend and my brothers."

"I will." Said Po. "And I promise to get your family back to you." He gave them a last smile before heading to the boat. "I'll be back."

"Good luck."

Po and the four waved as their boat began sailing away from the Great Valley.

**TLoTDaTT**

They crept into the main hall, unaware of anything around them until...

"There you are, dear."

Tigress and Yong froze. The empress and her two servants approached them from behind.

"Your Highness." Yong bowed. Tigress did the same.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, dear." The empress told her worriedly. "You weren't in your room."

"Forgive me, Your Highness." Tigress apologized. "I was just taking a walk around the palace yard."

"I'm fine with it. It's my husband who needs you now."

"Did something happen?"

"Yes dear." She answered. "Two prisoners escaped last night. I'm afraid they're still hiding in the palace."

"What does the emperor want me to do?"

"I have no idea, but you should see him now."

"Alright, Your Highness. I will—"

"Hey." Someone interrupted. "You're up, finally."

The empress looked over her shoulder. "Yuan Sheng?"

"Morning, mother." The prince greeted his mother and turned to look at Tigress. "Good morning to you too. So, how does it feel to sleep in the backyard?"

"You what?" The empress stared at Tigress wide eyed. "Tigress, dear, you slept outside the palace last night?"

"Uh, I—" Tigress was a little annoyed at Yuan Sheng for telling his mother about her night.

"Oh, Tigress. Do you know how dangerous it is?" The empress exclaimed. "The two prisoners who escaped could have found and attacked you while you were asleep."

"You're worrying too much, mother." Yuan Sheng replied. "She can take care of herself. She's a warrior."

"I still don't like it." The empress turned back to Tigress. "Don't do that again."

"Yes, your highness." Tigress replied. "I won't."

**TLoTDaTT**

A knock was heard on the door of the ornately decorated audience hall.

"Come in."

Tigress slowly opened the door and entered.

"Your Majesty." She greeted. "You summoned me?"

The emperor, who was sitting in his throne nodded with a small smile. "Tigress, I'm glad you're here."

Tigress walked forward. "Is there something I can do for you, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, yes. Of course there is. That's why I called for you. Have you heard the latest news this morning?"

"I did, Your Majesty, and I must say we have to find these prisoners quickly before they have the chance to do anything to us."

"Exactly." The emperor stood up and started pacing. "They were the ones who tried to assassinate my wife two weeks ago. What worries me most is that they could still be around here, planning another attack." He stopped pacing and looked at her. "Tigress, it is my wish that you lead group of soldiers to search for the prisoners."

"Lead a mission? Your Majesty, I'm not sure if I can do this. I'm… not experienced enough."

The emperor chuckled. "Don't be modest. You're a warrior and were once part of the furious five. Of course you're experienced in hunting escaped prisoners."

"That's true, but—"

"Come on, Tigress." The emperor cut her off. "My general is patrolling the borders and to be honest, you're my only choice left."

Tigress pondered for a second. Perhaps the emperor really needed her help right now.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." She replied. "I assure you these prisoners will be back in their cells before sunset."

The emperor smirked. "Then I'll say good luck to you."

**TLoTDaTT**

The boat bumped against the dock gently, unnoticed by any of the tigers. They had arrived fairly unscathed, but they couldn't just appear immediately. Anyone that wasn't a tiger would naturally be perceived to be the enemy.

They were hiding in the crates which were currently placed on the deck. Po was together with Viper in one while Mantis, Crane and Monkey were in the other.

"So..." Mantis whispered. "How're we gonna get out of here without being seen?"

"I don't know." Answered Po. "Any ideas, anyone?"

"You don't know?!" Mantis sounded agitated. "We might be stuck here all day."

"Be quiet!" Po shushed. "Someone's coming."

Through a little hole in the crate, Po squinted his right eye to see a tiger approaching.

"What's this?" They heard the tiger mutter to himself.

He tried and failed to lift the crate where Po and Viper was in.

"Urgh... It's so heavy."

The tiger left and returned a minute later with three others.

"There could be valuables inside." One of them said.

"Quick, let's take them to a quiet spot before anyone finds out."

Together, they lifted up the crates and started moving.

The kung fu masters didn't know where they were headed, but they didn't dare make an appearance as they could still feel the crowds around them.

The bustle of city life slowly dwindled and after a moment of silenced, they stopped.

"Alright. Put them down."

The crates were lowered.

"Come on. Let's open them." Said the first tiger excitedly.

But before any one of them could open the crate-

"Kiyah!"

Po and his comrades jumped out from the crates and attacked. The tigers were no match for them and within seconds, were lying unconscious on the rough pebbled floor.

"Enough." Mantis stopped Po from punching one of the unconscious tiger's face. "They're out. We have to stay silent now."

The warriors took in their surroundings cautiously.

They were in a dark narrow alley that was a dead end. They were undetectable as long as they remain inside.

"Now." Monkey began. "How do we get to the palace?"

"The palace must be the biggest building in here." Po pondered. "Should be easy to find."

"What I meant is, how are we going to get to the palace without being spotted by anyone." Monkey explained. "We're not tigers. They'll definitely be suspicious."

They remained silent for almost five minutes, each trying to think of a way out.

A grocer pushing his vegetable cart ambled pass the mouth of the alley.

Po grinned. "Stealth mode."

He ran after the seller and grabbed him by the neck, not giving him the chance to scream before knocking him out with a punch to the side of his face. He then dragged the grocer and his cart hastily back into the alley.

"Po. What are you doing?!" Crane was starting to panic.

"Look, here's the plan. I'm going to disguise myself as the grocer so I can explore the place."

"Then what about us?"

"Easy. Hide in the crate again. I'll take you guys along in the cart."

"Good idea." Viper piped.

Po dragged the grocer deep inside the alley and hid him among numerous piles of wooden boards and barrels. He then took off his robe and put it on himself, leaving the grocer clothed in the barest minimum.

Luckily the robe had sleeves long enough to cover the fur of the monochrome panda.

"Your face." Viper pointed with her tail.

Crane handed his straw hat to Po, who put it on and adjusted it. If he kept his head bowed, no one will be able to see his face.

"Perfect." Mantis commented as he walked in circles around Po, admiring the effects of the newest additions. "Now no one will know that you're a panda."

"Unless they realize that no one here has such a large belly like yours." Monkey added.

Crane, Viper, Monkey and Mantis then got into the same crate, allowing Po to place them on the cart.

"Let's move."

The panda pushed the cart out of the alley, taking his friends along for a ride as they mingled and joined the busy afternoon crowd.

Bowing his head to hide his face, he focused on his surroundings, attempting to appear nondescript as he slowly made his way down the streets.

The tigers around them had their attention on them, but it wasn't because of Po's large belly.

It was because the grocer, whom they thought was a tiger as well, didn't have a tail.

"Po. You see the palace?" Monkey whispered from the crate.

Po raised his head slightly and spotted the largest biggest building sitting atop a hill in front of him.

"Yes." He whispered. "I do. We're getting close. Hang in there, Tigress."

* * *

A/N : Well, they're getting closer to Tigress. What do you think will happen next, dear readers? Po finding Tigress, taking her home, telling her that they loved her and the story is completed? I guess not :D

There will be more action and humor, I promise :D

And before you go, would you mind giving me your review? Please ... you know how important a review to an author.

I love you ;)


	19. Guards Everywhere

A/N : Hi there my dear readers. I know I often say this but, Sorry for taking too long to update. Busy, busy, busy. If you read my updated profile, you would know how busy I am here. My silat test has just been over and now just waiting for the result before my tournament and exams comes while doing my homeworks.

I'm having a little time and used it to write this chapter only for you. Hope you enjoy it, guys ;)

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 19 : Guards Everywhere**

It had been almost two hours long Tigress along with ten soldiers looking for two escaping prisoners. They had checked almost the whole village, from the highest to the lowest places, from the bright spot to the dark one. But there were no any sign of two mountain cats.

The day was getting hot and the flurry of activity in Darknest Land was getting crowded. It would be difficult to search from the prisoners among that huddle.

Two soldiers were gluing some posters on a building, another five rummaging a house while the rest, that were with her, patrolling to keep the village safe.

As an experienced warrior, Tigress knew the best ways to find the escaping prisoners. One of them is the way you should have a whole view so you can see everything clearly.

"You stand guard here," ordered Tigress to the three soldiers near her.

"Are you going to a place, Your Majesty?" asked one soldier.

"Yes, but it would not be long," she explained. "just give me the signal when something happen."

The soldiers nodded.

Tigress walked a few steps. When she was far enough from the soldiers, she jumped up to a roof of one of the biggest building in that village.

_'Perfect_', she thought.

From up there, she could see almost the whole outlook in Darknest Land. Even Khan Palace could be seen cleary.

**TLoTDaTT**

Po was still disguising as a greengrocer, carrying his comrades that were hiding in the crate on cart.

"Are we there yet?" whispered Monkey.

"Not yet," Po told him as still carried the cart. "Too crowded here."

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," Po slightly titled his head, taking a look around him as noticed some bustling of tigers that were trading in their stalls with some customers. "In market, perhaps."

Suddenly, Po's view caught two soldiers gluing some posters on a building staring at them suspiciously.

Po gulped, hoping his disguise was good enough to trick the tigers.

The two soldiers the walked toward Po, with some posters in their grips.

Po bowed his head, attempting to turn back but the soldiers had called him behind.

"Hey you. Stop!" they ordered.

Po could not do more except froze in his spot. He could have been revealing his disguise and attacking the soldiers.

But no. The best thing when you don't want to get some troubles in your enemy's area is by not attracting any attention.

"Hey, big guy." Addressed one soldier.

Po tried to stay calm. "Is there something I can help, sir?" he asked politely, still bowing his head.

"Yes. Have you ever seen them?" the soldier showed a poster pictured two mountain cats. "Prisoners escaped last night."

Po clearly knew the prisoners the soldier showed him.

It's Hai and Lee. Both Dao and Liu's brothers. He had promised Dao to bring them back to the greatest valley.

"I'm sorry, sir but I have never seen them," answered Po. "I just reached here delivering these vegetables."

"Alright. But only to warn you that these prisoners might have been roaming around us," the soldier handed one poster to Po. "just tell us if you see them and Emperor Tiger will give you the reward."

"I will, sir. But if I may, sir ; can I continue my work? I need to deliver my vegetable to three restaurants before midday."

The two soldiers stepped aside, allowing Po to continue his journey.

The first soldier turned back, looking at Po over his shoulder a second later after that panda passed them.

"That's awkward." He said to his comrade. "I had never seen a tiger as fat as him before."

"You kidding me?" replied his friend. "I've seen even bigger than that one. Now let's back to work. Master Tigress wants these prisoners back to their cell before sundown."

The first soldier shrugged, continuing gluing posters until he surprisingly realized that the greengrocer he just met didn't have a tail.

Po sighed in relieve after managing tricked the soldiers.

"Phew," he whispered. "Wow, that was almost close."

**TLoTDaTT**

As Tigress kept watching over the village, her view caught four unconscious tigers lying in a dark alley.

Startled, she jumped down and called the three soldiers.

"Follow me!" she ordered.

The three soldiers sprinted following where Tigress heading to.

They stopped in a dark alley, finding four unconscious tigers.

Tigress patted their cheeks gently, trying to wake them up but it wasn't work until one soldier picked a board and hit them in the faces.

The four tigers suddenly awakened, mumbling obscure words rapidly, dreading.

"No. Please let us go…"

"Please… don't hurt us…"

"Just take my money and let me go…"

Tigress narrowed her eyes, noticing those weird acting of those tigers.

"What was happening here?!"

The four tigers realized the situation.

"Your Majesty," they bowed to Tigress.

"Get up! And explain what has occurred here?!"

"Something big," one of the victims explained panicky. "really big attacked me and—" he then with a shock in his face realized that himself was almost naked. "No!" he covered himself shyly. "They took my robe and cart."

"They five," another victim told. "broke out from crates."

"Five? I thought they just four."

"No, they five. Didn't you see the smallest one?"

"No."

"He's green, and strong too."

"Oh. I thought he was just a little…"

"Wait, wait, wait," Tigress stopped their little chat, returning to the bussiness. "Who are you talking about?"

"The assassins." They said in unison.

Tigress gawked, open- mouthed. But not so with the three soldiers. They were frantically.

"Another new assassins?"

"We must report this to the emperor."

"Yes," Tigress agreed. "you two," he pointed the two soldiers. "take this victims with you."

"Er, are you not going to come, Your Majesty?" one soldier asked.

"No. I still need to complete my mission soon."

**TLoTDaTT**

After passing some villagers, stalls, houses and buildings, they finally reached the palace.

"We're here." Whispered Po to his friends.

But his step stopped as he almost reached the gate.

"No." he groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Mantis.

"It's surrounded by wall and guards everywhere."

"Find another way in." suggested Crane.

Po observed around.

Noticing the Palace's backyard wasn't guarded, Po turned his cart and carried it there.

"I got an idea."

He stopped as reached there.

"All clear." Po gave a signal. "You may out."

One by one, the four came out from the crate.

The backyard was dead with no soldiers patrolling.

As kept watchful, they climbed up the wall and landed safety without making any sound.

But when they were just about to continue-

"Who are you?!"

Those five pairs of eyes went widen. Four soldiers caught them in the act.

"Oh no."

The four soldiers aimed their weapons toward the warriors as shouted out.

"Intrud—"

Before the soldiers could finished the word, Po silenced them with a punch in their faces. Within two seconds, the soldiers fell unconscious.

"Wow. That was too easy." Commented Mantis.

"Hurry. Hide them." Said Viper.

Po, Monkey and Crane dragged the soldiers and hid them behind shrubbery.

They then tip toed went around the backyard, skulking. Every time they met another soldiers or guards, they hid behind a tree.

"Now we're in the palace area," Monkey said. "what's your next plan?"

"Sneak attack." Replied Po shortly.

"Ow, not sneak attack again," Craned palmed his head. "we cannot provoke more chaos anymore."

"But that's the way to find Tigress. Remember how when we were in—"

"Hey!" someone exclaimed.

Three another soldiers, along with five villagers, one of them was almost naked, caught them in the act.

One of the villagers pointed at Po and his comrades. "It's them. They attacked us."

Po and the four set their Kung Fu stance, ready for another attack.

"Intruders!"

Five seconds later, about fifty soldiers appeared from all directions, surrounding Po and the four.

"Get them!"

There was no way out but staying to attack back.

But those soldiers were too much.

They five could have never win. They were outnumbered.

**TLoTDaTT**

"No," Po struggled trying to unhand himself from the chain around his wrist. "You don't understand! We're not your enemy!"

"Shut up!" snapped one of the soldiers, dragging Po and the four to their cell.

They opened the door and pushed Po and the five hardly entering the cell with a thud.

"No!" Po got to his feet, running toward the door. But before he could reach it, one soldier shut the door close and locked it.

"Let us out of here!" Po shouted out, banging the door.

"I said 'shut up!'" the soldier glared at Po.

"We're just looking for Master Tigress! We're her friends!"

Upon hearing that name, the soldier narrowed his eyes.

"Please let us go," Po begged. "I…I just want to see her."

The soldier chuckled. "friends of Master Tigress?" he shook his head as laughed. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Where is she?!"

"None of your business, Panda! You and your friends will rot here and there's no chance for you to see any of your friends again."

Po was annoyed, kicking the bars, only to hurt his leg.

The soldier laughed again, turning as walking away. He should report this to the emperor.

"Hey! Where're you going?! I'm still talking to you!" yelled Po.

But the soldier pretended not to hear and kept walking away.

But then his step stopped as he found someone walking toward him.

And that someone wasn't a commoner.

"Prince Yuan Sheng." The soldier bowed.

"I heard a commotion here," said the prince. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Everything is under control," explained the soldier. "we just arrested these intruders." He pointed out at the cell.

Yuan Sheng's eyes went widen as he saw who's the prisoners in the cell.

He indeed still remembered that panda.

"You?!"

And Po did too remember the prince.

"You?!"

* * *

A/N : Hey, I just realized it's been a year since the first time I posted my very first story, My Beloved Students. And for that, I want to give a very BIG SHOUT OUT to my best friend in this site, Solarsystemex, who has been reading, reviewing and favoriting all my stories even since the first time I came to this site. So, thank you, Solarsystemex :D You know, my first plan was to stop writing after I finished 'Unforgetable Friend'. Image it if I kept staying on my first plan :D

*clears throat* So, now Po and the four are so close to get Tigress back. But sadly now they're in prison. And they're meeting someone who had took Tigress away from them. What will happen next?

Please give me your review guys if you want to know the answer :D Even it makes me happy if you just put a dot on review box.


	20. Rescuers

A/N : So, both my silat test and tournament have been over (I got 3rd place). Seems like I have started my first experience as a beginner silat athlete well. Now while having a little time, I decided to use it to continue writing for you, my dear readers :)

Just a little information, I'm planning this story to have no more than 40 chapters. Guess how many chapters left?

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 20 : Rescuers  
**

Tigress was frustrated, almost.

The day was getting hot and the activity had been increasingly crowded. But still she hadn't completed her mission yet ; finding two escaping prisoners.

She had promised to the emperor that these prisoners would have been back to their cell before sunset. Well, at least she still had plenty time to search through the whole village. These prisoners could have been clandestinely escaped back to their own valley.

Or… as the emperor said ; they were still hiding among them, setting another plan to murder the empress.

Tigress hadn't given up yet. She jumped up to one roof to another through the bustle of the citizen in that market. She wouldn't be left up of to the palace before finding these prisoners.

After passing some buildings, Tigress stopped for a moment, noticing the situation around ; noticing the citizens one by one carefully.

No. Not one of them that wasn't tiger.

She growled in annoyance. It usually only takes one hours to search for prisoners to her. But this time, it had been almost seven hours and still the result was nothing, thinking her targets were smart hiders.

But she was certainly sure, no matter how smart they were, she was still smarter than them. She would never let them free or they would have another chance to threat the empress' safety again.

If only she had comrades who could be relied upon to help her, she would have finished this mission only within minutes.

But the only comrades she once had before had disappointed her.

Tigress snorted, dejected. She didn't need any comrade anymore. She worked on her own way.

When she was about to jump up to another roof, a voice called her.

"Master Tigress."

Tigress turned below her, right to five soldiers with a villager behind them.

She jumped down and landed safety.

"Any report?" she asked.

"Yes, Master Tigress," one of the soldiers replied, pointing at the villager. "This man, the biggest fireworks shop owner in this land, just reported that his shop was just robbed."

Tigress sighed weakly. Her first mission hadn't been completed yet and another problem began. Were they asking her to search for robbers now?

"They did it." Said the villager quickly, panicked.

"Who?"

"The prisoners you're searching, Your Majesty. They did it. They... they took everything away from me; money, fireworks, gunpowder, firecrackers… everything. They…they…"

Tigress put her arms on the villager's shoulder. "Calm down." She said gently. "Now, did they hurt you too?"

The villager shook his head. "No. Though they almost slashed my throat last night, but I'm still afraid. Please, Your Majesty," he kneeled down, begging. "Please find and arrest them. Don't let them come to rob me again."

"You don't have to worry," Tigress got him calm. "Now tell me where were these robbers escaping to?"

"I guess to the north," he pointed at Khan Palace. "Yes, they took away all my property there."

Tigress narrowed her eyes to where the villager was directing at. "To the palace?"

"Probably. I'm not too sure. It was too dark last night."

Tigress pondered for a second. Could they be setting another bigger and more cruel plan to the empress in the palace?

"We must get back to the palace!" She ordered to the soldiers as realized that something bad would happen. "And report this to the emperor."

"Yes, Your Majesty.

"And listen," added Tigress. "As soldiers, you have a duty to keep everything and everyone safe."

They nodded.

**TTW**

Yuan Sheng bulged at Po and the four, shocked as he didn't expect to meet them again.

He rushed toward the cell. The soldiers and guards watched him.

"You!" he snarled.

"You!" Po and the four snarled back in unison.

"You again?! What are you doing in my palace?"

"Hey you!" Po shouted at Yuan Sheng, hitting the bars. "You kidnapped Tigress. Where is she?!"

For a minute, Yuan Sheng was speechless. But quickly he realized what was happening. Very clearly that this dragon warrior along with his comrades were looking for their lost friend. And they probably were also suspected as assassins, which made them ended in this cell.

He chuckled, talking gently. "So, you're looking for her?"

"Of course!" replied Po. "That's what we're coming for."

"My, my, my." The prince mumbled as laughed.

"Well, what is so funny?"

"Hahaha… " he laughed. "Don't say that you're planning to take her home too."

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked.

"Oh, yeah. You five haven't known yet, huh?"

"Know? Know what?" asked Po, confused.

"The one you're trying to find," Yuan Sheng answered. "Does not want to see you again. She has changed."

Po's eyes went widen as he did not believe it. "You lie!"

"I don't care you believe it or not," the prince continued, shrugging. "But she does not want to have a deal with you anymore."

"That's impossible?!" Po exclaimed. "She is the same Tigress we know. She will never change and will always be part of us."

"Hahahaha…" Yuan Sheng laughed again. "You think so? That's pity. But I tell you ; you are not her friend anymore. Anyway, have you forgotten that someday she will be your enemy?"

"She will not and I surely believe it that Tigress will be back to us no matter how."

"Ah, that's sweet words," said Yuan Sheng. "Know what she said to me? She did not want and would never return to The Valley of… uh…what's the name? The Valley of Peace?"

"The Valley of Peace is her home."

"No, no it was. This is where she was born and this is where she belongs to."

"She knows that we're her family."

"After treating her like a criminal? Oh, come on. If you were really her family, why would you try to send her away when her true identity was revealed?"

Po and the four were silent, admitting that that fact was right. They didn't support Tigress and see her as a criminal instead after knowing the truth about her.

But they were just confused that time plus shocked. They did not know on what to act toward someone who was destined to destroy China.

Po was running out of words. He believed this prince was saying something that absolutely wasn't right.

But there was no any reason for him to lie.

What if he told the truth? What if Tigress definitely didn't want to see them again? And what if she had really changed?

"You must have done something to her." Said Po. "Washing her brain. Yes. You all, the sly tigers have done it."

"You really like imagining, don' t you?"

Po was indignant. Suddenly, he grabbed Yuan Sheng by the robe through the bars, trying to whale him. But quickly the guards composed them, keeping their prince away from Po's reach.

Yuan Sheng dusted off his robe, relaxed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" he murmured. "I admit I'm impressed by your effort. No, seriously. Travelling a very long journey only to rescue someone who even doesn't want to be rescued or even see you. But you know ; you just made a big mistake by coming over to here. A very big mistake."

"Oh yeah?" Po challenged him. "It's you who have made a big mistake by capturing us to here."

"Oh, really?" Yuan Sheng leaned to Po, mocking him. "Are you and your friend threating us? How? You're in cell."

"There's no cell who can keep us I tell you that. And I'm warning you that this awesome panda is going to find a way out to get free of here."

"Oh, I'm afraid now," Yuan Sheng still mocking him. "See? I'm shuddering."

"I am not kidding."

"Oh, you're not? So it's me who is kidding, right?" The prince folded his arms. "Well, let me see how you and your friends get out of here until tomorrow."

"Uh, why tomorrow?" asked Crane.

The prince smirked. "Because it's the day where you and your friends will be beheaded."

Po and The Four gasped, aghasted. "What?!"

"Why? Surprise?" Yuan Sheng gave a wink. "Remember I'm the prince. And I can do everything I want." he rubbed his chin, smilling evily. "I think my father wouldn't mind if I excecute one...no... five prisoners like you are."

The four stared at Yuan Sheng, giving him the sharpest look while Po showed his shock face.

_Die. Are they going to die? _

_No. They came through a very long road not for dying useless._

"Well, good luck." the prince waved before turning his body, attempting to leave the room. But before he reached the door, he came up to one guard, whispering. "Has Master Tigress known about them?"

The guard shook his head. "No, she hasn't Your Majesty. She hasn't returned yet."

"Good. Don't let her know. Understand?!"

"I do, Your Majesty."

Po and the four watched the prince go. After he was gone, the four turned their heads to the only panda in that cell.

"Er, Po. You really have figured out how to get us out of here, right?" asked Monkey unsurely.

Po gulped. "Hopefully."

* * *

A/N : Guys, an author called Mr. Black Op is making a story called, FUNNY REACTION TO AWESOME FANFIC, and he said that the story is about the funny reaction of KFP and Call of Duty's characters about this story, The Legend of The Dragon and The Tiger. That story makes me laugh cause it's like the funny side of my story. *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Black Op. I'm very honored to have you as my new fan and friend :D

Well, guys. Review please. It always impress me everytime I read your review and I liked it a lot. Oh, and don't forget to fav or follow too (if you like).

See you later ;)


	21. Mother

A/N : Sorry for the long wait, guys (I often say that, right?). But here's the good news ; I'm free enough until next September and using it mostly for writing :D

And wow... seriously, you really made me happy with your reviews. It made my day :D Oh... I'm so lucky to have you as my friends and reviwers :D Thank you.. Thank you...:D

This is a long chapter ; 9 pages. Not too long actually. Hehehe...

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 21 : Mother**

As Tigress just reached the palace, she noticed the empress along with her maids were waiting for her in the main hall.

"Oh, Tigress dear," she rushed toward her happily. "You're back."

Tigress bowed respectfully. "Your Highness. I got something I should report to the emperor."

The empress stopped, frowning. "Something important?"

"Yes. It's about the escaping prisoners. Someone just informed that they were heading out to here in this palace last night."

The empress was shocked, recalling the memory when those two mountain cats were attempting to slash her throat two weeks ago. "This is absolutely a horrible news."

"I know, Your Highness," said Tigress. "We must spread more soldiers to everywhere to keep this palace safe."

The empress nodded in understand. "Alright, dear. You should talk about this to my husband." She took Tigress' wrist gently and escorted her to the emperor.

**TLoTDaTT**

The prince had left the prison, leaving Po and the four the worst news. They would be beheaded if they could not manage to escape before the morning came.

Monkey panicked. "What?! You don't know how to get us out of here?!"

"Uh…. well…" Po felt unsurely to himself.

"Oh, Man!" the primate placed hands on his head, groaning. "We're gonna die."

"Our heads will be cut off." Added Crane.

Mantis shuddered. "And our bodies will be chopped."

"Or even worse, perhaps those predators will eat us too."

Within minutes, the situation turned from bad to worse, with the warriors could not be quiet but restless.

Viper rolled her eyes, seeing the boys' annoying acting. "You guys just calm down."

Monkey glanced at Viper. "Calm down?" and then turned to the others. "Calm down she said?"

"How could you ask us to calm down while the death will pick us up tomorrow?" mumbled Mantis.

"Because panick will bring us only to nowhere," Viper answered. "Why don't you just sit here, settle down and think to find a way out."

"This is Po's fault." Monkey grumbled.

The panda was upset. "You're blaming me?"

"Yes. It was your idea about disguising as a greengrocer and walloping some innocent villagers. We drew too much attention!"

"Hey! You can't just blame me," the panda protested. "You are part of that plan."

"I never agreed with your plan."

"Oh yeah? Why didn't you just say it to me before?"

"Because I did not know it would end bad until we wind up here. Since you came in our group we always get captured easily on our mission."

"Then it's your fault too because you didn't warn me about—"

"Will you two shut up!" yelled Viper. Her voice was big enough, echoing throughout the room.

Both Po and Monkey stopped their little squabbling. It was their first time hearing their friendly snake friend yell. Not like her as usual.

"I can't believe it. We're in critical situation and you're acting like children."

The panda and the primate stayed silent, bowing their heads in regret.

"Listen to me," Viper's voice returned into normal. "I know we're distracted, tired and threatened but at least we still can try to find a way out of this problem."

"Talking is easy," said Mantis sarcastically. "Taking action is difficult."

"Don't be like a loser. We just must try."

There was a state of silence for a few seconds. No one talked among them.

Po dropped himself to floor by the butt, brooding as trying to find a way out. He looked out through the bars. Tens soldiers were still standing guard around the cell with their weapons. The panda groaned, giving up.

If only Tigress was with them, she would have broken the bars only with a punch.

But she was not with them now.

Did the prince say the truth about Tigress? Had his favorite tiger friend changed? What if Tigress really didn't need to be rescued?

But however, Po had promised Shifu to bring Tigress back to The Valley of Peace at any cost. And no matter how, as the dragon warrior, he must keep his promise. Though if it was true Tigress didn't want to see them, he would find a way to drag her back to their valley.

Including by fighting her, if it was needed.

**TLoTDaTT**

Tigress knocked the door before entering the throne hall.

The emperor was not alone in that hall. General Luo and Yuan Sheng were with him, whispering to the emperor secretly. Tigress wonder what they were talking about. She could see the prince muttered something but then he was argued by the general. The emperor only watched and listened.

"Your Majesty." Addressed Tigress, getting their attention.

Soon, the emperor, the prince and the general stopped their conversation as they realized Tigress' arrival.

The emperor sprang to his feet, smilling brightly. "Oh, Tigress. You're back."

Tigress took some steps forward before bowing. For seconds, she noticed at the general and the prince. Both showed her two different expressions on their faces. Yuan Sheng gave a smile while General Luo gave a sharp look. Tigress did not know why but she sensed that this general did not like her.

Tigress cleared her throat. "Your Majesty. I brought you a report."

"Oh, really?" Asked the emperor, pretending to look happy. "Then report it."

Before Tigress could speak, General Luo had preceded her with a question. "Is this about our escaping prisoners?"

"Yes, General." Replied Tigress and then turned back to the emperor. "And I got an information from a villager that these prisoners had robbed a fireworks store last night. He saw them running away towards here, in our palace, Your Majesty."

Silence for a moment hung up in the air. Tigress waited for a respond from the emperor.

"I knew it. I knew it!" Someone suddenly exclaimed. It was not the emperor but the general. "See what I told you, Your Majesty? She is capable of nothing."

Tigress was shocked hearing that sudden statement. _What's wrong with this general?_

"Shut your mouth up, General!" exclaimed Yuan Sheng, gazing him sharply. "You have no right to judge the reincarnation of my ancestor!"

"Hah! The reincarnation of your ancestor?!" the general laughed dryly. "She even does not wanna be that ; useless. I'm strongly doubt she is able to fulfill her destiny!"

"My ancestor would not choose her without any reason!" The prince's voice was threatening. "And if you respect your first emperor, you will respect her as you respect Khan!"

"I won't give my respect to someone who will only disappoint our people."

"You—"

"Silent!" shouted the emperor angrily. "How dare you quarrel in front of me. I am the emperor. I'm in charge here!"

Quickly, both the prince and the general put their fists into palm as bowed.

"Forgive me for my bad behaviour, Your Majesty." General Luo apologized.

The emperor inhaled deeply, getting himself calm. He sat down back on his throne. The awkward silence was returning.

Tigress gazed at the general furiously. She clenched her fist as if ready to punch him right in the face. But she had to hold her anger back.

"Tigress." addressed the emperor without looking at her.

Tigress turned to the emperor. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You're dismissed."

Tigress gawked.

_She was dismissed? As if her coming was not expected ; totally rejected by anyone._

"But Your Majesty," said Tigress rapidly. "If you're just listening, I may give you some suggestions to trap these prisoners. We should—"

"Didn't you hear him?!" the general cut off sharply. "You are dismissed."

Tigress snorted indignantly, absolutely peevish with the general. But she went on.

"May I continue my suggestion? If we have some soldiers spread around palace, then it would be easy to us to—"

The emperor suddenly raised his hand up, gesturing Tigress to stop.

"Enough,Tigress." Said the emperor in a tone of despair. "Your mission is over now. Capturing these escaping prisoners is not our main priority anymore. Now if you'll excuse us, I have to discuss something important with my general in private."

Tigress sighed and stopped forcefully, annoyed to herself. "Yes, Your Majesty."

She turned, walking out of the room slowly. But after closing the door, she stayed there, listening to what the males would talk about inside.

"Your Majesty, you have to make a decision as soon as possible." She heard the general whispering. "If Tigress is not able to do this, then allow me lead our army to ambush The Great Valley."

"You know what you're talking about, General?" said the emperor coldly. "This attack we're talking about is not a trivial. I need someone who is really compotent to lead this war. And my ancestor had chosen Tigress as the leader."

"I'm just afraid she cannot, Your Majesty."

"How dare you!" the emperor sounded angry. "Khan would not choose her by mistake."

"I am really sorry if I sound cavalier, Your Majesty. But she has failed on her mission. It proves that she obviously cannot lead a war."

Tigress closed her eyes as leaned her back on the door. Those words hurted her, literally, piercing her to the marrow.

Crestfallen. That's what she was feeling. The general exactly was right about herself.

She decided to get to her room. But on the way to her room, she met the empress walking toward her.

"How did it go, dear?" the empress asked. But when she saw Tigress' expression, she squinted. "Is something wrong?"

Tigress could not look at the empress for shame. She started to go past her without answering, but at the last moment stopped short. "It was fine."

_Useless_

"You have talked to my husband?"

"Yes, I have, Your Highness."

_She has failed_

"Are you sure you're alright? You look so… not good."

_She is capable of nothing_

"Yes. Thank you, Your Highness. I'll go to my room."

**TLoTDaTT**

With slow, steady tread, Tigress made her way to her room. As she reached there, she laid herself on her bed and sank her head under the pillow.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why couldn't I complete this mission?_

She herself felt wonder. This was the first time she failed on a mission that was assigned to her.

She sat up, hugging her knees.

The emperor and his family had been kind enough to her even since the first time she came to this palace. They gave her everything ; home, love, warmth and family. They always saw Tigress as one of them. Of course it was because she was the reincarnation of the emperor's ancestor itself. And they, exactly, did not want more from her than she to fulfill the destiny that was written on her fate.

But she refused it. And though she knew they were disappointed, but they, especially the emperor, didn't show it to her… until now.

She admitted she really felt guilty. And useless. Or… she might be only a parasite in that palace. Living in someone else's home, taking kindness from the homeowners but never gave feedback on them.

Part of her heart, she blamed her destiny.

_Why should her? Why she was born as the reincarnation of Khan?_

_If only there was a way out to avoid her fate._

_But how?_

The door was opened. The empress came in without accompanied by her maids this time.

"Tigress, dear. You're okay?"

Tigress titled her head to see the empress. "Your Highness?"

The empress smiled softly. She walked slowly toward the bed and sat down beside Tigress.

"I see you're not feeling well," she said worriedly. "Something's bothering you?"

Tigress set a fake smile. "No, Your Highness."

But the empress knew that Tigress was forcing herself to smile. "Oh, come on dear" she placed a hand on Tigress' shoulder, caressing her softly. "Tell me what's bothering your mind."

Tigress bit her lip. She was indeed needing a friend to talk at the moment.

"Well…" the empress waited Tigress to respond.

Tigress smiled wryly. "Your Highness… It's just…" she took a deep breath before continuing. "Why me?"

The empress raised an eyebrow. "You?"

"I mean—I am not the only reincarnation of Khan, right? There must be some before me. But… why am I the one destined to continue his goal?"

The empress nodded, smilling. "I completely understand."

"Why isn't someone else. Why me? I am not able to fulfill my destiny."

"Oh, Tigress." The empress caressed Tiggress' head. "You are the chosen one, dear. Shouldn't you be proud of yourself?"

Tigress shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Your Highness but I am not. That destiny has changed my master and comrades turned against me."

"That's okay, dear," replied the empress. "I would feel the same if I were you. But look on the bright side ; you have found your new family here."

"I am just confused."

The empress put her arm around Tigress and hugged her . "Oh. Poor you."

To be honest, Tigress felt very comfortable being around a woman like the empress. She was like a parent and always there for her.

Shifu was never there for her.

"I may not help to solve your problem, dear," continued the empress. "But this may help you happy."

She broke the hug and pulled something out from her robe.

A little box.

"What is this?" asked Tigress.

The empress opened the box, revealing very beautiful jade necklace.

"It's…beautiful, Your Highness." Commented Tigress, fascinated.

"It is," said the empress as kept staring at it. "This necklace passed down from generation to generation in my family. I got this from my mother before of her death. I wish that someday, if I have a daughter, I will give it to her."

Tigress noticed the empress presenting the necklace to her. She frowned.

"Your Highness?"

"Take this, dear." She said. "This is for you."

"Me… me?" asked Tigress surprisingly. "Oh, no. I can't, Your Highness. This belongs to your family. I… I am not your daughter."

"Well. Don't you wanna be?"

Tigress was silent.

The empress wanted Tigress to be her daughter. Wait a second! Was she planning to…

"You want me marry Yuan Sheng?!" Tigress gasped, taken aback. "Your Highness! I am very really sorry, but I cannot—"

The empress laughed a little. "Oh, Tigress. I am not planning that. No. you're not going to marry my son." She stopped laughing. "I was thinking about adopting you."

Oh

Tigress felt embarrassed, cursing herself for taking a conclusion so fast.

"Tigress," the empress spoke again. "Do you wish to be my second born child?"

For a second, Tigress just scrutinized at the empress.

Having parents. It was a dream she had been craving even since she was in Bao Gu Orphanage, when none of the adults wanted to adopt her since they saw her as a monster until a Kung Fu master named Shifu trained her, proving that she entirely was not a monster but only a little girl.

But Shifu could never be a real parent for her. He was trying to banish her when he found out about her true identity. If he ever cared for her, he would have been sending Po and the four on a mission to look for her.

"Your Highness. I… I…" Tigress tried to talk. "I don't know what to say. I mean—I'd love being your daughter. But… isn't it too much for me?"

"Don't say like that, dear. You deserve to be part of my family. You were born at this palace and your parents were my friend." She said as handed the necklace to Tigress.

Tigress smiled. "I…" she held the necklace. "I only can say thank you, Your Highness."

"A daughter is not supposed to call her mother by that name," said the empress, smilling. "You can call me mother from now on."

"Yes," said Tigress as smiled excitedly. "Thank you... Mother."

The empress smiled back before standing up. "Well then. Seems like you're feeling better now. You must be tired after searching for the prisoners."

Tigress cackled briefly. "I guess so."

"Take a rest, My daughter. You're really needing it by now."

Tigress found more happiness when the empress called her daughter. Never before had she been called that by someone. Even not from Shifu.

The empress gave her a soft look before turning and leaving the room ; attempting to get back to her own room. She walked out after closing the door.

As she walked through a dark and empty corridors heading to her room, she did not realized that two mysterious dark figures were watching over her in the shadow. And they had knives in their grips.

Three seconds later, the empress felt something cold and sharp pressed her neck strongly.

* * *

A/N : Yes, I stop there and hope you'll be excited to see the next chapter :D

Who's those mysterious dark figures? Can Po and the four find a way out to escape? Of course they can but... how?

Please don't forget to review, fav and follow. Your supports motivated and inspired me to keep writing.


	22. Planners

A/N : Thank you... thank you for supporting me, Guys :D You're amazing.

I know most of you all wanted to see Tigress reunited with Po. And I'm gonna say ; yes, they'll meet again. But it would not be just as easy as that. There will be some interesting scenes before your wish comes true

Warning : I do not own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

**Chapter 22 : Planners**

Po smiled brightly. "I got an idea."

The four turned to Po, wondering.

"Good idea or bad idea?" asked Monkey as he was now worried that Po would come up with another idea that might put them in more unfortunate situation.

"Of course it's a good one. Listen up, guys," he leant to his comrades. "I have figured out the way to escape from here."

"Really?"

"Yes." He glanced at the only snake in that cell. "And I'm gonna need Viper as the key to our cuffs."

Viper squinted, never knew that she could be used as a key. "Me as the key? How come?"

"You are the key… well… literally." Replied Po excitedly. "You remember how when you unlocked a handcuff using your tail? You can use the same way to us too."

Viper took a look at the end of her tail. She admittedly once managed to unlock a handcuff without any key by using her tail back when she and her comrades were in Gongmen City, when Lord Shen captured them. But she was not sure if her tail would work this time.

"How?" asked Po, smilling and waiting for a respond from Viper.

The snake slithered closer to Po, examining the handcuff that was cuffing the panda. "I don't know Po. But... let me try."

Viper sticked the end of her tail into the panda's handcuff, starting to pick the lock.

"Is it working?" Po asked again as Viper was still working.

"I'm just get started. Just wait in minutes."

_Five seconds later._

"Is it working?" the same question again.

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"Okay. How about now?"

"Po!" the snake was fed-up.

"Okay... okay… I'll shut up now. I just can't wait to—"

_Click_

It was, perhaps, the most beautiful sound they'd ever heard. Viper smiled, satisfied by her own work. She successfully unlocked the handcuff.

"Whoohoo…It works!" shouted Po delightedly as he found out that his arms were free now. "Oh, I miss you guys." He kissed and talked to his arms.

The four rolled their eyes seeing Po's acting. Viper turned to Monkey and Crane and unlocked their handcuffs just like she did to Po's.

"Wow… Viper ; you're very usefull." Commented Monkey, stretching out his hands. "Maybe you're more suitable to be a key rather than a warrior."

Viper replied it with a hiss and a deadly glare.

"Just kidding." The primate grinned dryly.

"Now Po ; what's your next plan?" asked Crane.

Po was thinking for a moment.

One of the guards, who was the closest one to their cell, was walking back and forth, staying sentry with his weapon. But what caught Po's attention was that the guard had some keys to the cells hanging on his belt.

The panda smirked. "Watch and learn."

**TLoTDaTT**

Tigress had laid down her back on the bed. She was about to take a rest when suddenly someone, without knocking the door, entered her room. Tigress quickly pushed herself off the bed.

"Mother. Did you—"

Then with a little bit disappointed found out that that someone actually was only Yuan Sheng.

"Oh. It's just you." Said Tigress weakly as if the prince's presence was not expected at all.

"Mother?" the prince narrowed his eyes as he was curious who the mother that Tigress just mentioned was. But when he caught sight of a jade necklace on Tigress' neck, he gaped. "Does it belong to my mother?"

Tigress quickly gripped the jade on her necklace. "You mean _this_?"

Yuan Sheng nodded.

"Your mother gave this to me just a few minutes ago," said Tigress. "Saying that this has been passed from generation to generation in her family."

"Yes, I know that. But… why did she give it to you? You're not her—Oh, wait a second!" the prince soon realized something. "You…" he pointed his index finger to Tigress. "My mother just adopted you, didn't she?"

Tigress didn't answer it. She was highly sure Yuan Sheng had known the answer.

"Wow." The prince mumled, amazed. "It's a surprise. It hasn't been a week since you came here but now you're one of a royal family."

"Everyone will be surprised, including your father." Muttered Tigress, folding her arms. "Now, why are you coming here?"

The prince cleared his throat as he stepped forward, coming closer to Tigress. "There's something I need to discuss with you. About this day."

"Oh, yeah…" Tigress mumbled lazily. "About when your general called me useless, failed and capable of nothing?"

"Well… not exactly," Yuan Sheng looked unsurely. "Are you offended?"

Tigress laughed briefly. "What do you think I should feel when someone insults me in front of the emperor? Happy?"

"Of course not. But—"

"That's right. I'm definitely offended!" Tigress cut off, almost sounding roar.

"Don't yell at me! I did not affront you!" Protested Yuan Sheng.

For a second Tigress was just silent. She had no clue why she was mad at Yuan Sheng though in reality, as she had seen today, the prince defended her when general Luo was disdaining her failure.

"I'm sorry." She sat down on her bed, sighing. "I'm just… feeling confused."

"Confused? Why?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." Said Tigress coldly. "You have known the answer already."

Yuan Sheng shrugged. "Perhaps."

"General Luo is probably right," continued Tigress. "I failed on my mission. Maybe it was right that he is more deserve to lead the army to attack The Great Valley."

Yuan Sheng's eyes went widen. "Hold on! You heard what my father and general Luo were talking about this afternoon?"

"Yes." Replied Tigress shortly. "I've heard everything."

The prince slighty nodded in understand. "Alright. Then what's your opinion?"

"About what?"

"About what they were saying. General Luo is trying to replace you as the leader to our army."

"What's the big deal?"

"You didn't get what I am saying?" Yuan Sheng asked back, starting to explain slowly. "Let me get this straight for you ; you are the reincarnation of Khan. You are destined to complete his goal to conquer China. And you are the future leader to Darknest Land."

"So?"

Yuan Sheng clapped his forehead, frustrated. "Someone is snatching your position as the leader, don't you understand?!"

"Why? General Luo can be the leader if he wants ; he's more experienced." murmured Tigress, relaxing. "Anyway, shouldn't you have known that I would not take any part of your father's plan about conquering China?"

"We all already know that."

"That's good. Then you should not be worried about anything anymore."

Yuan Sheng stared at Tigress for a moment. She was not fully right about something that should not be worried about. His father was planning something to Tigress and she had not realized yet about it.

But not only his father. He himself was hiding something too from Tigress. By now, The Dragon Warrior and his comrades were still in the prison. He had told about this news to his father and general Luo. And just like he thought, they were absolutely surprised knowing the incarnation of Long ; The Dragon Warrior, was arrested so easily by the soldiers.

Though the legend had said that The reincarnation of Khan and the incarnation of Long would fight each other, still the emperor was afraid that Tigress would change her mind and return to her comrades if she met them again. And that could ruin his plan about continuing his ancestor's ambition. That's why he agreed with his son to execute The Dragon Warrior and his fellow masters tomorrow.

However, Yuan Sheng had no idea what his father's plan to make Tigress join his army.

"Listen up." Yuan Sheng spoke slowly now. "I'm not lying to you, okay. My father and general Luo are planning something—which I don't know what it would be about— to you. So, my advice to you is to be more careful. It's not a wise decision if you keep disappointing them by avoiding to fulfill your destiny."

Tigress curled her lip. "I knew it."

Yuan Sheng raised an eyebrow. "You knew? But how? I just told you about it a moment ago."

"I'm not stupid. I have sensed the incongruity behind your father's sweet attitude to me."

"Uh-huh?!" muttered Yuan Sheng. "And though you had known it but still you're still acting like nothing happened?"

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Tigress. "I myself don't know what they're up to. And you know, something could go wrong if you think that I'm gonna-"

"Master Tigress!"

Suddenly, someone hurriedly came in Tigress' room.

Tigress and Yuan Sheng turned around. Yong the maid, with a pale face, was standing on the doorway, panicking.

"Yong?" Tigress quickly rushed to the maid. "You alright?"

The maid panted rapidly. "Ohmygosh. Ohmygosh! Ouch…" she held her chest.

"Relax," said Tigress softly, getting the maid calm. "Now, take it easy ; take a deep breath." She suggested.

Yong tried to catch her breath. After few seconds later, she started to look calmer.

"Master Tigress," the maid struggled to speak. "It's… it's the empress."

Yuan Sheng frowned as he heard his mother was mentioned. "What happens with my mother?"

"She's dying."

* * *

A/N : Now you're gonna see the main scenes soon, where Po and Tigress will fulfill their own destinies. So, does it mean the story is almost finished? Well, the answer probably is no since there's more chapters to go.

Please fav, follow and review if you like this story. Your supports really inspired and motivated me to keep writing. See you later ;)


End file.
